


Love, hope, and misery

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: - Магнус! – Он не мог пошевелиться, сознание ускользало, голос был слишком тихим.- Магнус… пожалуйста! – Его крик о помощи звучал не громче отчаянного шепота. Нависшая над ним фигура в капюшоне изучающе склонила голову на бок, и перед глазами все окончательно померкло.Алека похищает фэйри, убивающая сумеречных охотников.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, hope, and misery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294259) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



\- Убирайся.  
  
Магнусу было так больно, а Алек снова не знал, как все исправить. Что он за парень вообще после этого? Он хотел вернуться и поговорить, но двери лофта были заперты, и он понимал, что в ближайшее время внутрь его не пустят.  
  
Правда, кажется, их мелкая ссора – не единственное, что беспокоило Магнуса. От Алека не укрылось, что он поднял свои щиты. Макияж стал ярче, маг носил его и экстравагантные наряды, как доспехи. Алек понимал, это реакция на то, что с ним сделал Клэйв, когда он был в теле Валентина, и Магнус не станет обсуждать это, пока не будет готов. Но теперь он, похоже, вообще разговаривать не хотел.  
  
Алек вздохнул, он уже начинал по нему скучать.  
  
Он размышлял о том, как ему извиниться, когда что-то привлекло его внимание. Инстинкты вопили, что что-то не так, хотя, что именно заставляло чувствовать тревогу, было не ясно. Какое-то движение на периферии зрения. Он не мог точно определить, что это было, но оно заставляло его кожу покрываться мурашками.  
  
Не пройдя и квартала от дома Магнуса, он остановился и достал лук. Вложив в него стрелу, начал медленно поворачиваться вокруг, пытаясь выяснить, откуда исходит опасность. Воздух будто вибрировал слегка, сообщая о том, что рядом кто-то есть, но он никого не видел.  
  
За спиной послышался шорох, шаги по бетону, очень-очень тихие, едва различимые. Повернувшись, он почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за шею. Алек охнул, когда игла проткнула кожу, твердая рука отбросила лук в сторону, собственные руки внезапно налились тяжестью, ноги подкосились, и он упал на колени.  
  
К нему приближалась темная фигура, но рассмотреть, кто это был, не получалось. Перед глазами плясали черные точки, и он понимал, что нужно сражаться, иначе его похитит срезающий руны убийца нефилимов. Потому что это точно был он.  
  
Будучи слишком уверенным в своих действиях, неизвестный подошел слишком близко, достаточно близко, чтобы Алек смог достать его мечом серафима. Лезвие рассекло воздух, вспоров нападающему рукав, оставляя на его руке ярко-зеленый порез. Зеленый, это было странно.  
  
Из-под капюшона донесся возмущенный вскрик, а затем Алека пнули в грудь. В глазах все побелело от боли, он почувствовал, как треснули ребра. Он упал на землю, вытянув руки в попытке защититься от следующего удара, но тут же получил кулаком в лицо – быстро и сильно.  
  
Алек больше не мог бороться, тело слабело под действием растекающегося по венам наркотика. Ему требовалась помощь.  
  
\- Магнус! – Он не мог пошевелиться, сознание ускользало, голос был слишком тихим.  
  
\- Магнус… пожалуйста! – Его крик о помощи звучал не громче отчаянного шепота. Нависшая над ним фигура в капюшоне изучающе склонила голову на бок, и перед глазами все окончательно померкло.  
  
...........................................  
  
Свет… цепи… холод. Алек зажмурился, пытаясь дышать сквозь туман в голове. На лицо падал яркий свет и, мигая, резал глаза, пока его везли… куда-то. Звенели цепи и капала вода, было холодно, он на чем-то лежал.  
  
Он попытался поднять руку к лицу, прикрыть глаза от света, и обнаружил, что связан. И вот тогда его накрыла паника.  
  
Он дернул сковывающие его запястья наручники и задохнулся от боли в груди. Точно сломаны. Металлический стол, на котором он лежал, вкатили в какое-то помещение и остановили у лотков с внушающими ужас инструментами. Раздавшийся голос эхом отразился от стен:  
  
\- Сопротивляйся сколько хочешь, так даже будет интереснее тебя резать. Как насчет той большой руны у тебя на шее? Будет весело. Но грязновато. Пожалуй, лучше оставлю ее напоследок. Не хотелось бы случайно вскрыть тебе сонную артерию, тогда ты слишком быстро истечешь кровью и лишишь меня всего веселья.  
  
...........................................  
  
\- Просто дай мне список всех, кто у тебя есть, и мы начнем с… - Джейс моргнул и, вздрогнув, прижал ладонь к груди там, где была расположена руна парабатай. Нахмурившись, Изабель схватила его за локоть.  
  
\- Джейс? Ты в порядке? Ты дрожишь.  
  
Он затряс головой, тяжело дыша.  
\- С Алеком что-то не так. Я и раньше чувствовал, как он из-за чего-то волнуется, но просто решил, что у него проблемы с Магнусом из-за необходимости уговорить его пройти ДНК-тест. Но что-то случилось, ему больно и… он напуган до чертиков.  
  
Джейс опустил взгляд на покрывшуюся мурашками кожу, его продолжало трясти.  
\- Ему холодно.  
  
Иззи едва могла дышать.  
\- А что если его схватил убийца. После разговора с Магнусом, он должен был возвращаться домой один.  
  
От этой мысли у Джейса оборвалось сердце. И руна парабатай продолжала болеть. Ради Ангела, похоже, Алек серьезно влип.  
  
\- Надо найти его. Звони Магнусу, нам понадобится портал, когда мы выследим его местоположение. У нас мало времени, чтобы остановить того, кто его похитил, до того, как…  
  
Иззи не стала ждать окончания фразы и, вытащив телефон, уже нетерпеливо постукивала пальцами по задней крышке, ожидая, когда маг возьмет трубку.  
  
\- Изабель, если ты звонишь, чтобы заступиться за брата… - Голос у Магнуса звучал угрюмо, но у Иззи не было времени выяснять почему.  
  
\- Алек пропал, мы думаем, что его похитил убийца охотников. Нам нужен портал, он в беде, Магнус.  
  
Последовала пауза, а затем быстрый ответ и щелчок пальцев.  
\- Уже иду.  
  
...........................................  
  
Алек в панике рвался из оков, пока нависающая над ним фигура выбирала себе инструменты. Его тренировали не знать страха в битве, но это было не сражение, его собирались убить, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
Он умрет здесь, в этой затхлой, темной комнате, и родные найдут его труп в одном из переулков. Иззи будет делать вскрытие, а Джейс почувствует его смерть. Малыш Макс только вернулся домой, чтобы приступить к тренировкам, и Алеку так и не удастся увидеть, как его братишка повзрослеет.  
  
У него не будет возможности извиниться перед Магнусом за их ссору, и он никогда и никому больше не скажет “я люблю тебя”. Он умрет в одиночестве от руки какого-то незнакомца.  
  
Сердце бешено стучало в груди, он задыхался и продолжал предпринимать бесполезные попытки освободиться.  
  
В помещении было темно и слышно, как капает вода. Хотя в данной ситуации это вполне могла быть и кровь. Такое предположение Алека совсем не успокоило.  
  
Закутанная в капюшон незнакомка пробежала пальцами по инструментам и, выбрав себе один, со вздохом подняла его, любуясь. Алеку были видны ее длинные волосы и плавный изгиб пальцев, хотя он и так уже понял, что это девушка, по ее нежному голосу – томному, с шипящими нотками.  
  
\- Этот использовать мне еще не доводилось. Все ждала кого-нибудь особенного, а ты, Алек Лайтвуд, крупная рыбка. Один из лучших бойцов Нью-Йоркского Института. И повержен какой-то фэйри? Вот позор. Клэйв запомнит, насколько сильными и опасными мы способны быть. Нас больше не смогут топтать сапогами, как муравьев.  
  
Так она фэйри. Это объясняло, почему кровь была зеленой. Но зачем она хотела, чтобы убийства походили на нападения различных представителей нежити? Для чего ей это?  
  
Алек знал, что Джейс должен чувствовать его страх, боль в груди и голове, так что если ему удастся потянуть время, возможно, его успеют спасти.  
  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Это ничего не изменит, все станет только хуже.  
  
Брезгливо скривив губы, девушка повернулась и провела кончиком лезвия по его руке, едва касаясь кожи. Не настолько глубоко, чтобы порезать, лишь заставив вздрогнуть от ощущения холодного прикосновения острого металла.  
  
\- Моего брата убил тот идиотский меч, когда его активировал твой парабатай. Джейс даже наказание не понес, потому что он один из вас, а никому из вас дела нет до кого-то из нас. Но ты его брат, он будет искать твоего убийцу, и когда он придет сюда, я его поймаю и убью. И сделаю это медленно.  
  
Презрительная усмешка на ее лице сменилась улыбкой, а по щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.  
\- Что ж, может, приступим? Хочу как следует насладиться.  
  
Ухватив его за рубашку, она одним взмахом ее разрезала. Нож был настолько острый, что движение вышло плавным и непрерывным. Алек начал дрожать сильнее, когда его груди коснулся холодный воздух, и снова дернул наручники. Если в ближайшее время он ничего не предпримет, он умрет.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Он не хотел, чтобы так вышло, это был несчастный случай. Он думал, что если коснется меча, то уничтожит его. Он пытался спасти вас!  
  
Фэйри проигнорировала его протесты и, сделав глубокий вдох, прижала кончик ножа к коже на его боку там, где располагалась руна иратце. Он не знал, специально ли она решила начать с нее, но если она ее срежет, то руна потеряет силу и он не сможет исцелить себя, даже если ему удастся сбежать.  
  
У Алека перехватило дыхание. Почувствовав холодное касание ножа, он весь сжался и замер, чтобы не порезаться. Но фэйри сделала это за него, надавив сильнее и погрузив металл в плоть.  
  
Алек сжал зубы, стараясь не издать ни звука, не желая доставлять ей такое удовольствие, но она вонзила нож глубже и начала резать, и он больше уже не мог сдерживаться. Из горла вырвался крик, когда разошлась плоть и хлынула кровь, струясь по боку и капая на пол.  
  
Он умрет. Но перед этим будет страдать.


	2. Chapter 2

Воздух расползся в стороны, являя портал, из которого вывалился Магнус. Иззи еще никогда не доводилось видеть мага таким взъерошенным и испуганным. Он был совершенно далек от привычного спокойствия и собранности.  
\- Вы нашли его? Где он?  
  
Иззи кивнула. Она использовала одну из рубашек брата, чтобы выследить его местоположение. Оказалось, это всего в нескольких кварталах от того места, где его схватили.  
\- Да, но нужно торопиться. Других жертв убивали спустя всего несколько часов после похищения. И мы все еще не знаем, кто это делает.  
  
Магнус покачал головой и показал лук и колчан Алека. Ему явно было не по себе.  
\- Я нашел их недалеко от своего лофта. На земле была кровь, часть ее принадлежала Алеку, но другая часть была кровью фэйри.  
  
Иззи собиралась что-то сказать, но Джейс неожиданно вскрикнул, издав полный мучительной боли и глубинного ужаса вопль, от которого Иззи вздрогнула, а весь Институт затих.  
\- Алек!  
  
Блондин прижал ладонь к руне парабатай и чуть не свалился на пол, когда его колени подогнулись. Он тяжело облокотился о стол, Изабель с Магнусом протянули руки, чтобы его подхватить.  
  
\- Что случилось? Джейс, что происходит?  
  
Задыхаясь от боли и в страхе широко распахнув глаза, он с трудом ответил, по щекам его струились слезы:  
\- Его мучают, вырезают его руны. Так больно, Иззи. Нужно его найти.  
  
Магнус отбросил в сторону оружие Алека и, щелкнув пальцами, призвал еще один портал. Закинув руку Джейса себе на плечо, Иззи шагнула в него, Магнус последовал за ними.  
  
.......................................  
  
Алек кричал, отчаянно желая потерять сознание, пока фэйри не спеша резала его бок, смакуя каждое движение.  
  
Никогда еще он не испытывал такой жуткой всепоглощающей агонии. Он чувствовал, как нож рассекает кожу, отделяя ее от тела. Он рвался из оков, дергая их изо всех сил, боль в разодранных запястьях была лишь каплей в океане по сравнению с тем, что делала фэйри.  
  
Он просил ее перестать, звал Магнуса, чтобы тот его спас, молил всех известных ему ангелов, чтобы позволили ему, наконец, умереть, прекратив тем самым его страдания. Но боль не исчезала, и все, что ему оставалось, - это кричать.  
  
Он настолько был ослеплен ей, что даже не заметил, как в помещении открылся портал и из него вышли люди. Единственное, что он понял, - терзающий его нож исчез, вместо него фейри схватила другой побольше. Он моргнул, вглядываясь сквозь застилающую глаза пелену, но фэйри смотрела не на него. Она казалась рассерженной. Кто-то кричал, но ее губы не двигались.  
  
Хватая ртом воздух, он умолял ее остановиться.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, перестань, мне очень жаль. Прости меня, не надо больше меня мучить. И Джейса не надо, он не виноват.  
  
Снова крики и снова боль, а затем весь его мир заполнили невозможно красивые глаза, которые он не так давно успел полюбить.  
  
.......................................  
  
Магнус закрыл за собой портал и призвал в ладони красное пламя, закручивая магию в шары концентрированной силы, чтобы затем бросить их в стоящую возле его парня фэйри.  
  
Джейс застонал от боли, но вытащил лезвие серафима, пытаясь устоять на дрожащих ногах, чувствуя тошноту от вида льющейся из бока его брата крови. Отпустив его, чтобы вытащить собственный меч, Иззи постаралась сосредоточиться на опасности и не обращать внимания на растекающуюся по полу кровавую лужу.  
  
Фэйри отбросила нож, который держала, и, схватив более крупный, занесла его над грудью своей жертвы в качестве угрозы. Магнус направил на нее ладони и сделал шаг вперед, тут же остановившись, стоило фэйри дернуть ножом в сторону Алека.  
  
\- Брось нож!  
  
Девушка и не думала подчиняться, с презрением рассматривая троицу, пока Алек бормотал свои просьбы. Взгляд наткнулся на Джейса, и по лицу расплылась жуткая, отчаянная улыбка, при виде которой у Джейса скрутило живот от нехорошего предчувствия.  
  
\- Ты убил моего брата, сумеречный охотник. Теперь я убью твоего.  
  
Иззи закричала, а Магнус снова озвучил предупреждение.  
  
\- Нет!  
  
\- Брось нож, или я убью тебя!  
  
Но она не послушалась и резко опустила нож, вогнав его Алеку в грудь по самую рукоятку.  
  
Джейс и Алек одновременно вскрикнули, а Магнус бросил в фэйри два магических шара, отшвырнув ее ударом в стену, где она упала замертво на холодную землю.  
  
Джейс от боли свалился на пол, Иззи рванула к Алеку.  
\- Алек! Ради Ангела, Магнус, помоги мне!  
  
Нож торчал из Алека, а сам он задыхался и давился заполняющей его рот кровью. Быстро подтащив Джейса к столу, на котором лежал его брат, и усадив на табуретку, Магнус приступил к осмотру ран.  
  
На боку у Алека был порез около пятнадцати сантиметров в длину, обширные синяки на лице и ребрах, и, конечно же, торчащий из грудной клетки нож.  
  
Магнус с трудом удержался от того, чтобы заглянуть в любимое лицо, понимая, что тогда ему сложно будет сосредоточиться на том, что надо делать, но охотник рвался из оков и пытался что-то сказать, с отчаянием глядя на мага.  
  
\- М..гнус, - он задыхался, захлебываясь собственной кровью, но не оставлял попыток привлечь к себе внимание Магнуса. Ощущая все, что чувствовал его брат, Джейс застонал и взял руку Алека в ладони.  
  
\- Он боится. Пожалуйста, Магнус, поговори с ним.  
  
Помимо боли и страха Джейс чувствовал также настоятельную потребность Алека поговорить со своим парнем. Он хотел извиниться за их ссору, сказать, что любит его, но все, что он мог, это кашлять и хватать ртом воздух.  
  
Магнус оторвал взгляд от кровавого зрелища, когда Иззи начала стабилизировать нож в ране лоскутами разорванной рубашки Алека. Откинув волосы Алека назад и заглянув ему в глаза, он попытался добавить в голос спокойствия.  
  
\- Я здесь, любимый. Все будет хорошо, только не шевелись и постарайся не разговаривать. Все хорошо, все в порядке.  
  
Из глаз Алека текли слезы, и он с трудом выдавил:  
  
\- П..рости, - он тяжело дышал, не в состоянии сделать нормальный вдох, и каждая новая попытка лишь причиняла еще больше страданий. Казалось, будто кто-то уселся ему на грудь, было ужасно больно, но он должен был сказать Магнусу, должен был все исправить.  
  
Маг улыбнулся ему слабо и провел теплыми пальцами по щеке.  
  
\- Шшш, милый. Все хорошо. Я люблю тебя, - Магнус поцеловал его в лоб, стараясь не думать о том, насколько близка вероятность, что он говорит эти слова Алеку в последний раз.  
  
Алек попытался ответить, но лишь захлебнулся кашлем, зажмурившись от боли, и снова дернул оковы в надежде, что они исчезли.  
  
Джейс потянулся освободить запястья Алека, но Иззи его остановила.  
  
\- Знаю, звучит ужасно, но сейчас он должен оставаться связанным. У него напряжённый пневмоторакс*, мне нужно очистить и заново запустить его легкое, иначе он не сможет дышать. Это будет больно, а мне нужно, чтобы он не двигался, пока я это делаю.  
  
Ее руки, осторожно надавливающие на импровизированные повязки вокруг ножа, были измазаны в крови. Одной рукой она прижала ладони Джейса к другому порезу поверх обрывков рубашки.  
  
\- Джейс, держи здесь, прижимай крепче, говори с Алеком, попытайся его успокоить. Магнус, постарайся остановить кровотечение, насколько это возможно. Сконцентрируйся на грудной клетке, залечивай ее изнутри. Мне нужно вытащить нож с как можно меньшей потерей крови, чтобы я смогла продолжить работу над легким. Ты можешь это сделать?  
  
Магнус кивнул и попытался сосредоточиться, занеся руки над раной. Чтобы исцелить, недостаточно было просто щелкнуть пальцами и пробормотать заклинание, хотя многие полагали, что именно так это и происходит. Нет, исцеление требовало терпения, знаний и практики. Все это у Магнуса было, чего у него не было, так это времени. С лечебной магией следовало обращаться бережно, подобно тому, как пользуется медицинскими инструментами хирург. Магнусу нужно было найти повреждение и определить оптимальный способ его устранить, а затем призвать магию туда, где требовалось лечение.  
  
Он закрыл глаза и позволил своей магии проникнуть в рану в поисках повреждений, которые можно было исправить быстрее всего. Закупоривая сосуды и заживляя те вены и мышцы, что можно было восстановить не вынимая нож, он постепенно замедлял кровотечение.  
  
Тихий голос Иззи проник в его сознание.  
\- Легочную артерию задело? – Если да, то им надо ее запечатать, иначе Алек умрет очень быстро.   
  
Магнус покачал головой, сжимая и разжимая пальцы, чтобы направлять свою магию.  
\- Нет, только нож в легком и заполняющая его кровь.  
  
Иззи кивнула и с беспокойством закусила губу.  
\- Ладно, останови кровотечение, насколько это возможно, и продолжай работу, пока я буду вытаскивать нож. Мне нужны инструменты, Джейс, придержи здесь.  
  
Джейс бормотал брату что-то успокаивающее, но сразу отвлекся, чтобы удержать повязки вокруг ножа, пока Иззи отошла взять то, что ей нужно.  
  
К счастью фэйри любила свои инструменты, пусть и использовала их для пыток, Иззи удалось найти иглы и полотенца. Схватив их, она развернулась и тут же почувствовала слабость в ногах. Вблизи, когда ее руки и разум были заняты, было проще сосредоточиться. Но теперь, глядя, как ее прикованный к столу брат плачет и умоляет, чтобы боль прекратилась, она уже не могла оставаться отстраненной. Кровь Алека была на ее руках и одежде, его болезненные всхлипы и задушенные вздохи заполняли помещение, заставляя ее терять концентрацию.  
  
Ей нужно быть сильной и собранной. Ей нужно спасти его. Охотница тряхнула головой, чтобы прояснить мысли, и, вернувшись к столу, положила инструменты в стоявший рядом лоток.  
  
\- Так, я использую иглу, чтобы откачать воздух из груди и очистить ее от крови, Магнус в это время останавливает кровотечение и залечивает рану. Джейс, зажимай порез и держи Алека, нельзя позволять ему двигаться, - она снова владела собой.  
  
Попросив у Алека шепотом прощения и вознеся молитву всем ангелам, имена которых знала, она приготовилась мучить собственного брата. Она понимала, что поступает так, чтобы спасти ему жизнь, но легче от этого не становилось.  
  
\- Мне очень, очень жаль, Алек.  
  
Ничего хорошего из этого точно не выйдет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пневмоторакс (коллапс легкого) – односторонняя утечка воздуха из легкого в плевральную полость (между легким и грудной клеткой). Воздух нагнетается в плевральное пространство, не имея возможности выйти, в результате отодвигая легкое или вызывая его спадание.  
> Напряжённый пневмоторакс – состояние, когда коллапс легкого приводит к тяжёлой нехватке кислорода и снижению кровяного давления, прогрессируя в остановку сердца.


	3. Chapter 3

Джейс держал брата за руку и пытался отвлечь, но из-за накрывающих его через руну парабатай боли и паники он с трудом мог говорить. Со слезами на глазах он наблюдал, как его старший брат, его вторая половинка, мечется в оковах. Алек продолжал давиться кровью и пытаться дышать с торчащим из груди ножом. Он был так сильно напуган, в наполненных болью и слезами глазах отражался страх, когда он умолял дорогих ему людей перестать причинять ему страдания.  
  
\- Пож..алуйста. Перестаньте. Больно. М..гнус, х..ватит.  
  
Он не переставал всхлипывать, пока Иззи, проткнув ему кожу иглой, вводила ее на всю длину в легкое. Было так больно. Он просто хотел, чтобы все закончилось.  
  
Джейс переместился к изголовью, освобождая Магнусу и Иззи пространство для работы, и постарался придумать что-нибудь, чтобы успокоить Алека.  
  
\- Алек, мне так жаль. Они делают это, чтобы тебе помочь. Скоро все закончится, обещаю. Просто сосредоточься на моем…угххх, - руну парабатай снова обожгло болью, от чего его голос дрогнул, и он застонал одновременно с Алеком. Выдохнув, Джейс попробовал еще раз.  
  
\- Сосредоточься на моем голосе. Все хорошо. Эй, помнишь, когда мы были маленькими, ты, я и Иззи тайком отправились на охоту за демоном? Нам еще и пятнадцати не было, а уже не терпелось, и мы решили, что сможем сами справиться с отреченным. Мы раз десять чуть не погибли, прежде чем нам, наконец, удалось его одолеть. Иззи плакала, потому что порезала руку прямо поверх одной из рун, а я был таким идиотом, что позволил швырнуть себя в стену.  
  
\- Я сломал лодыжку, и мы боялись получить выговор. Но ты заверил нас, что все будет в порядке, сказал, что, не смотря ни на что, всегда будешь нас защищать. И нес меня до дома, всю дорогу держа Иззи за руку, хотя у тебя были сломаны ребра. Тебе было все равно, ты игнорировал боль, чтобы нас успокоить. А потом, когда мама начала кричать, ты сказал, что это была твоя идея и тебя наказали.  
  
\- Все будет в порядке, Алек, потому что мы с Иззи всегда будем тебя защищать. И Магнус тоже. Теперь твоя очередь быть тем, кого спасают, так что постарайся успокоиться. Я знаю, тебе больно, но скоро все пройдет.  
  
Алек снова застонал, дернув пальцами в хватке Джейса, а потом опять начал кричать. Голос был слабым и хриплым, но звуки агонии не прекращали рваться с его губ.  
  
Иззи потихоньку вытаскивала из его груди нож, стараясь быть как можно осторожнее, а Магнус пытался исцелить все, что было в его силах.  
\- Прости, прости. Еще немного, Алек, обещаю. Только не отключайся!  
  
Они действовали слишком медленно, лишь продлевая его боль, но у них не было другого выбора, иначе кровь вытекала из раны. Наконец, нож удалось вытащить, и Алек прекратил всхлипывать, слышны были только его тяжелые, хрипящие вздохи, пока Иззи лихорадочно пыталась восстановить его легкое.  
  
\- Еще немного, Алек, не теряй сознание!  
  
Глаза закрывались, зрение туманилось, подступающая тьма угрожала поглотить его. Изабель прекрасно осознавала опасность своих действий. Сильная боль и тяжелые повреждения, наряду с непрекращающейся кровопотерей, повышали риск инфекции и шока. И если у Алека начнется шок, смерть наступит очень быстро. Но нужно было восстановить его дыхание и остановить кровотечение перед его транспортировкой в Институт для дальнейшего лечения.  
  
Нож звякнул, когда она кинула его в лоток с пыточными инструментами, и хотя у нее не было возможности отвлечься, чтобы заглянуть в лицо брата, она понимала, что они его теряют. Едва ей удалось восстановить легкое и откачать из него кровь, как Джейс начал испуганно бормотать.   
  
\- Нет, нет, нет, Алек. Очнись. Открой глаза!  
  
Алек пытался бороться с обступающей его темнотой, но она надвигалась неумолимо, а он так устал, его слишком быстро затягивало в ее объятия. В последний раз он обвел взглядом дорогих ему людей: напряженное, сосредоточенное лицо Иззи, широко раскрытые, влажные от слез глаза Джейса. И Магнус. Магнус как всегда был прекрасен. Его глаза были закрыты, помогая ему сосредоточиться на своей магии. Алек хотел заглянуть напоследок в его красивые глаза, но у него не оставалось сил, чтобы позвать его по имени.  
  
Так что он молча попросил у них у всех прощения и погрузился в беспамятство.  
  
Иззи отбросила шприц, когда ее взгляд обратился к Алеку. Лицо расслабленное, глаза закатились, мертвенно-бледные губы приоткрыты. Она поднесла испачканную в крови руку к его рту и тут же с проклятиями ее отдернула.  
  
\- Он не дышит! Магнус, закрой рану, я начинаю массаж сердца!  
  
Джейс снова заплакал, когда Изабель, скрестив ладони на груди Алека, начала делать равномерные толчки.  
  
\- Давай же, Алек. Не смей этого делать, - тонкая грань, что Изабель провела для себя между телом, с которым работала, и человеком, которому оно принадлежало, разрушилась, и, всхлипнув, она прижалась к груди своего брата, умоляя его начать дышать.  
  
Магнус с трудом мог сосредоточиться на исцелении раны, через силу призывая магию, и вовсе не потому, что устал и вымотался, - Алек, его любовь, умирал у него на руках. Они не пробыли вместе и года, а он уже терял его.  
  
Вопреки намерениям он открыл глаза и посмотрел на лицо Алека, его руки начали трястись, стоило заметить, насколько мертвым казался его парень. Джейс бился в истерике, дрожа всем телом, задыхаясь от жуткой боли в руне парабатай. Он чувствовал, как Алек ускользает от него, и его накрывала паника.  
  
Иззи выглядела не лучше. Отчаянно прижимаясь к груди брата, она плакала и умоляла его вернуться.  
  
Он должен был что-то предпринять, он не мог его потерять. Он отказывался это делать. Собрав воедино все испытываемые эмоции, каждую крупицу охвативших его горя и паники, Магнус направил их в ладони, усиливая магию, подгоняя ее как можно быстрее закончить свою работу. Добавил заклинание на древнем, давно забытом языке, призывая на помощь окружающую его энергию.   
  
Ладони наполнились теплом и сиянием силы, и клетки тела Алека постепенно начали срастаться, заживляя рану, останавливая кровотечение, пока не остались лишь пятна крови и розовый шрам.  
  
Маг пошатнулся, чувствуя слабость после использования столь большого количества магии, и заглянул в любимое лицо. Иззи продолжала делать компрессии, но ничего не менялось. Джейс сходил с ума, уткнувшись брату в шею и всхлипывая ему в волосы.  
  
\- Алек, пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Вернись!  
  
Все не могло закончиться вот так. Он не мог позволить этому случиться. Призвав оставшуюся силу и оттолкнув руки Изабель, Магнус прижал ладонь к груди Алека. Он пустил разряд энергии сквозь его тело и стал ждать. Это было простое заклинание, всего лишь всплеск энергии, подобный дозе кофеина, Магнус надеялся, он даст измученному сердцу Алека достаточно сил, чтобы продолжить биться.  
  
После четырех, длившихся целую вечность секунд Алек, наконец, втянул воздух и сильно закашлялся, звуки его затрудненного дыхания были влажными и тяжелыми. Но он дышал, и этого было достаточно.  
  
Иззи с Джейсом разом вздохнули с облегчением, а Магнус освободил одно из запястий Алека и прижал к губам его побелевшие костяшки.  
\- Все хорошо, ты поправишься.  
  
Маг встретился уставшим взглядом с полными слез глазами Изабель.  
\- Давайте вернем его домой.  
  
......................................................  
  
В Институте разразился настоящий хаос, когда они вчетвером вышли из портала. Голос Иззи звенел по помещению старой церкви, перекрывая шум начавшейся суматохи. Она зажимала ладонями порез на боку Алека, пока Джейс с Магнусом везли каталку в лазарет.   
  
\- Мне нужна помощь, Алек ранен!  
  
Повскакивавшие со своих мест охотники потрясенно охали при виде крови, пятнающей бледную кожу. Алек все еще казался мертвым, хоть и дышал.  
  
Молодая охотница по имени Анита подбежала к ним, запыхавшись. Она уже работала с Изабель в лазарете в качестве медсестры и была одной из тех немногих людей, кому Иззи доверила бы здоровье своего брата.  
  
\- Что от меня требуется?  
  
Иззи кивнула ей с благодарностью и начала раздавать указания, продолжая бежать рядом с каталкой, пока та не остановилась в большом белоснежном помещении, полном лекарств и надлежащего медицинского оборудования.  
  
\- Нужно установить дренажную трубку и капельницу с кровью, а также физраствор и сильное обезболивающее. У него случился коллапс легкого, я его восстановила и очистила, но лучше будет какое-то время держать его под наблюдением. И он потерял слишком много крови. Нужен кислород и теплые одеяла. Несколько минут назад он пережил остановку сердца, не хочу, чтобы начался шок. И мне все еще нужно зашить порез у него на боку. Ничего не было промыто и продезинфицировано. После того как мы остановим кровотечение и избавимся от хрипов в легком, можно будет заняться сломанными ребрами и сотрясением.  
  
Натянув перчатки, Анита начала со знанием дела осматривать пациента.  
  
\- Ты провела дренирование* в полевых условиях? – В ее голосе не было упрека, так уже делали ранее.  
  
Иззи кивнула, и Анита начала устанавливать капельницы с кровью и физраствором, после чего добавила в этот коктейль морфин.  
\- Мне пришлось. И я не могла его усыпить, это было… ужасно.  
  
Анита надела Алеку на лицо кислородную маску и зажала рану на его боку, сменив Иззи, чтобы та смогла помыть руки и надеть перчатки. Она чуть приподняла полотенце, достаточно, чтобы заглянуть под него, и тут же побледнела.  
  
\- На него напал тот, кто убивает сумеречных охотников? Его руна практически полностью срезана!  
  
Иззи кивнула, продолжая скоблить руки, наблюдая, как красные ручейки стекают в сливное отверстие, и игнорируя жжение от дезинфектора.  
  
\- Да. Это была фэйри, она действовала в одиночку. Она пытала его, - Иззи сжала зубы и задрала подбородок, смаргивая слезы до того, как они успели пролиться.  
\- Она мертва, - они позаботятся о теле позже, пошлют кого-нибудь убрать беспорядок, который они там устроили.  
  
Кивнув, Анита вернулась к работе. Она не осознавала, что Джейс с Магнусом тоже были здесь, пока Джейс не заговорил. Голос его был тихим и слабым.  
\- Он поправится?  
  
Вытерев руки и натянув перчатки, Иззи улыбнулась брату.  
  
\- Теперь у меня есть все необходимое оборудование. Я его подлатаю, будет как новенький. Магнус, знаю, ты хочешь помочь, но ты уже истратил порядочно магии, ничего хорошего не выйдет, если ты упадешь в обморок, - она надела медицинский халат, пряча под ним свою испачканную в крови одежду, а Анита добавила:  
  
\- Почему бы вам обоим не пойти переодеться и отдохнуть? Мы позовем вас, когда закончим.  
  
Кивнув, Джейс вытер глаза и последовал за Магнусом. Никто из них не хотел уходить, но они ничем не могли помочь, а смотреть было невыносимо.  
  
Улыбка сползла с лица Изабель, как только они отвернулись. Она волновалась сильнее, чем хотела им показать. Опасность все еще не миновала, и даже если Алек поправится, психологическая травма будет преследовать его всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Заметив ее состояние, Анита ободряюще ей улыбнулась.  
\- Ты в этом лучшая, Изабель. С ним все будет в порядке.  
  
Кивнув, Иззи приступила к работе. Продезинфицировав и зашив рану, она нанесла новую руну иратце на его руку, чтобы ускорить заживление. Они добавили антибиотики к смеси лекарств в капельнице и установили дренажную трубку.  
  
Иззи была в своей стихии, проверяя показания приборов, накладывая повязку на тонкую линию шва. Она снова была уверена в себе, и все было в порядке. Жизненные показатели Алека были в норме, нехватка кислорода восполнена, и болезненные морщинки на его лбу разгладились, не без помощи непрерывно курсирующего по его венам морфина.  
  
Анита срезала с Алека испачканную одежду и накрыла его одеялами, пока Иззи суетилась над его синяками.  
  
\- У него сломано три ребра, но думаю большая часть синяков из-за компрессий, так что это нормально. Можешь проверить дренажную трубку?  
  
Анита выполнила просьбу, а Иззи наклонилась и, приподняв брату веки, проверила реакцию зрачков, вздохнув с облегчением, когда не обнаружила ничего вызывающего беспокойство.  
\- Легкое сотрясение, но лучше сделать компьютерную томографию на всякий случай. Давай приведем его в порядок, прежде чем размещать в палате.  
  
Взяв медицинскую карту, Анита начала записывать показания.  
\- Трубка в порядке. С остальным я справлюсь сама. Если хочешь, можешь пока сходить переодеться.  
  
Иззи покачала головой, хотя предложение звучало заманчиво. Кровь на ее одежде, засыхая, заставляла ее стоять колом. Но она не хотела оставлять брата.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Все нормально.  
  
Анита в ответ лишь кивнула и, намочив ткань, начала аккуратно вытирать Алеку грудь и руки, осторожно огибая бинты, которые наложила поверх его запястий там, где наручники содрали кожу.  
  
Взяв ватный тампон, Иззи продезинфицировала ссадины на его щеке и, проведя рукой по его влажным волосам, произнесла:  
  
\- Теперь ты в безопасности, Алек. Я позабочусь о тебе. Обещаю, никто больше не причинит тебе боль. Мне очень жаль, что пришлось так с тобой поступить, но если тебе станет лучше и ты очнешься, то я придумаю, как загладить свою вину, - она шмыгнула носом, всматриваясь в его расслабленное лицо, бледные, испачканные в крови губы. Она больше не могла сдерживать слезы, они хлынули безудержным потоком, который она не в силах была остановить. Она была так близка к тому, чтобы потерять его. Ее братишка выскользнул из ее рук, и лишь благодаря милости ангелов, смог вернуться обратно.  
  
Ее плечи тряслись, она спрятала лицо на плече брата и разрыдалась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Дренирование – удаление воздуха и жидкости из плевральной полости.


	4. Chapter 4

Джейс отвел Магнуса к себе в комнату, предложил сменную одежду и свою постель для отдыха.  
\- Ты израсходовал порядочно магии, стоит поберечь себя.  
  
Магнус с благодарностью принял вещи, но отрицательно качнул головой в сторону кровати.  
\- Не смогу уснуть, зная, что Алек в опасности. Но все равно спасибо.  
  
Джейс вымотался, он понятия не имел, как Магнусу до сих пор удается стоять после того, как тот потратил столько сил. Скинув обувь, он прошел в ванную и, стянув с себя испачканную в крови одежду, отбросил ее в угол.  
  
\- Алек бы не хотел, чтобы ты жертвовал собственными нуждами, только потому что беспокоишься за него.  
  
Невесело усмехнувшись, Магнус переоделся в мягкий спортивный костюм, что дал ему Джейс. Теплая ткань заставила его почувствовать себя чуточку лучше. Вздохнув, он следом за охотником направился в ванную, чтобы смыть с рук все еще покрывающую их кровь.  
\- Это подло, Джейс, вот так играть на моем чувстве вины.  
  
Натянув новую рубашку, Джейс пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, прости.  
  
От висевших в воздухе напряжения и грусти было тяжело дышать, хотя, может, Джейс просто волновался за брата. Он коснулся ладонью руны парабатай и вознес молитву ангелам, прося их защитить Алека и вернуть его обратно невредимым. Он выучил ее еще ребенком, найдя в одной из книг институтской библиотеки, и теперь был рад этому.  
  
Он вернулся в спальню и сел на кровать, ожидая, когда Магнус к нему присоединится.  
\- Тебе Алек рассказывал когда-нибудь, каково это – быть парабатаями?  
  
Сев рядом с Джейсом, маг кивнул, внимательно глядя ему в лицо.  
\- Немного. Он сказал, что вы связаны так, как никому не дано, что ты словно его часть, и он не может без тебя жить.  
  
Джейс перебирал пальцами, устремив глаза вдаль, и голос его был полон вины.  
\- Ты же в курсе, что мы чувствуем эмоции друг друга? В основном только очень сильные. Например, как счастлив Алек, когда он с тобой. И сегодня утром я чувствовал, что что-то не так. Я ощущал его, когда он был у тебя, каким он вдруг стал расстроенным. И я просто отмахнулся от этого.  
  
Магнус закрыл глаза. Какой же глупой была их ссора? Из-за чего-то, что казалось таким важным, но на деле можно было разрешить простым разговором. Как бы он хотел вернуться обратно и все исправить.  
  
\- Мы поссорились. Я злился на него из-за того, что он сказал, из-за того, что выбрал Клэйв, а не меня. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что мне просто следовало быть честным с ним в своих чувствах.  
  
Джейс взглянул на него и шмыгнул носом.  
\- Я почувствовал, когда на него напали. Ему было страшно и больно, я подумал, что это странно и просто не обратил внимания. Я решил, что вы двое ругаетесь. Если бы я только что-нибудь предпринял, он бы не…  
  
Джейс судорожно вздохнул, и Магнус прервал его, не желая пускать парня по этому пути:  
\- Нет, Джейс. Ты не виноват. Это я не должен был его прогонять. Я знал, что кто-то убивает сумеречных охотников, и попросил Алека не ходить по улицам в одиночку, а затем просто вышвырнул его. Послал его прямиком в руки убийцы.  
  
Фыркнув, Джейс вытер щеки.  
\- Хочешь взять на себя часть вины? Тут на всех хватит, можем просто пополам поделить.  
  
Магнус чуть усмехнулся.  
\- Конечно, это будет по-честному.  
  
Выражение лица Джейса смягчилось, наполнившись признательностью и гордостью.  
\- Он действительно тебя любит, знаешь. Он никогда не говорил об этом, но я всегда догадывался, что он гей. То, чему нас учили, как воспитывали, он просто смирился с тем, что будет вынужден постоянно скрывать себя настоящего, и отказался от будущего, в котором может быть счастлив. Но потом он встретил тебя. Ты изменил все, Магнус. Ты не только сделал его невероятно счастливым, ты спас его жизнь. И не раз. Так что спасибо. За то, что делаешь для моего брата то, что не смог сделать я.  
  
Магнус кивнул и аккуратно, чтобы не размазать подводку, смахнул навернувшиеся слезы. Он и без того ужасно выглядел.  
\- Спасибо, Джейс, и не стоит благодарности. Я на самом деле искренне люблю твоего брата. Не знаю, что бы я без него делал.  
  
Блондин вздохнул.  
\- В этом мы с тобой похожи.  
  
...........................................  
  
\- Изабель? Что делать со столом? – Анита говорила о каталке, к которой Алек был прикован во время пыток. Теперь, когда его переложили на кровать в медицинском крыле Института, установили капельницу и дренажную трубку, Иззи видеть больше не желала этот жуткий кусок металла.  
  
Скольких еще сумеречных охотников замучили на нем и убили?  
  
\- Сожги.  
  
Анита угрюмо кивнула и укатила стол, пока Иззи поправляла тейп*, которым дренажная трубка крепилась к боку Алека.  
  
Алек выглядел уже гораздо лучше, и она не хотела заставлять Джейса с Магнусом ждать слишком долго, поэтому повернулась к Аните.  
  
\- Ты не могла бы позвать остальных? Я бы сама сходила, но не хочу оставлять Алека одного.  
  
Кивнув, девушка ушла, и комната погрузилась в вязкую тишину, нарушаемую лишь пиканьем кардиомонитора. Оборудование было совершеннее, чем у примитивных, не требовало проводов и громоздких механизмов. Оно просто выводило жизненные показатели нефилима на голографический экран около его кровати.  
  
Изабель внимательно наблюдала за линиями, отметив, как они подпрыгнули, когда двое мужчин вошли в помещение.  
  
\- Эй, Из, - Джейс заключил Иззи в объятия, успокаивающе погладив ее по спине огромными ладонями. Она сжала его в ответ, прежде чем отпустить, и оба повернулись к брату. На лице Джейса отразилось беспокойство.  
  
\- Как он?  
  
Иззи кивнула Магнусу, когда тот встал позади них, наблюдая за всем с широко раскрытыми от волнения глазами.  
  
\- Показатели хорошие, дренажная трубка делает свое дело. Я собираюсь держать его под наркозом, пока мы ее не уберем. Не хочу подвергать его ненужному стрессу, ему и так досталось.  
  
Присев около Алека и взяв его руку в ладони, Джейс рассеяно поглаживал его кожу большим пальцем. Магнус нервно тер пальцы друг об друга, не решаясь пока прикоснуться.  
  
\- Когда ее можно будет вытащить? – Спросил Джейс, когда Магнус медленно опустился рядом с ним на стул.  
  
\- Если с утра все будет хорошо и снимки окажутся чистыми, может, завтра?  
  
Тяжело вздохнув и перечитав медкарту Алека, Иззи потерла виски. Она выглядела очень уставшей, волосы в беспорядке, макияж размазан, на одежде засохшие пятна крови. Джейс перевел на нее обеспокоенный взгляд.  
  
\- Да ты совсем вымоталась. Тебе нужно поспать.  
  
Девушка покачала головой и задрала подбородок, не желая признавать собственную слабость.  
  
\- Я в порядке, мне все равно нужно остаться, чтобы присмотреть за ним. Высок риск развития инфекции, вряд ли инструменты, которые мы использовали в том подвале, были стерильны. Магнус, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Маг заторможено качнул головой.  
\- Я в порядке, - его слова никого не убедили, потому что он тяжело осел на стуле и был слишком бледным. Положив ладонь одной руки ему на лоб, тремя пальцами другой Иззи сжала его запястье, сверяясь с часами.  
  
\- Твой пульс говорит об обратном. Тебе нужно поспать. Я собираюсь пойти переодеться и принести вам чаю, и пока я не вернусь, тебе надо говорить с Алеком, - она взглянула на него строго, но в выражении ее лица легко читалась мягкость, и Магнус был ей за это благодарен.  
  
\- Он может нас слышать? – Спросил Джейс с надеждой в голосе.  
  
Посмотрев на мониторы, Иззи нажала на экране несколько кнопок.  
  
\- Его пульс участился, когда вы вошли, и подскакивает каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь из нас говорит, так что да, думаю, может. Продолжайте с ним разговаривать, но старайтесь его особо не волновать, ему нужен отдых, - проведя рукой по его волосам, она откинула их назад и, наклонившись, поцеловала его в лоб. – Я скоро вернусь, Алек.  
  
Когда она ушла, Джейс развернулся к брату.  
\- Эй, приятель, ты выглядишь уже намного лучше. Магнус здесь.  
  
От голоса Джейса пульс Алека снова увеличился, линии начали скакать по экрану, а при упоминании имени мага поднялся еще выше. Улыбнувшись, Джейс повернулся к Магнусу и кивнул ему, побуждая говорить.  
  
Подвинувшись вперед на сидении, Магнус взял Алека за руку после того, как Джейс ее выпустил. Провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони, чувствуя себя таким одиноким, когда пальцы Алека не сжали его руку в ответ, пусть он и знал, что так будет.  
  
\- Привет, любимый. Нам с тобой о многом нужно поговорить, так что веди себя хорошо и слушайся сестренку, чтобы я снова смог увидеть твои прелестные глазки, ладно? Мне надо отдохнуть – по настоянию врача – но я буду неподалеку, - ему не хотелось его оставлять, но если он уснет прямо тут, то будет мешать, здоровье Алека было важнее. Так что, прижавшись губами к костяшкам, он положил руку обратно на кровать. Как раз в этот момент вернулась Иззи с чаем.  
  
Он чуть не забыл сказать.  
\- Я люблю тебя, ангел, - выражение на лице Алека не изменилось, ни один мускул не дрогнул, но он был жив, он дышал, и сейчас для Магнуса этого было достаточно.  
  
Взяв чай, он поблагодарил Изабель, и она указала ему на дверь, добавив:  
\- Можешь лечь спать в комнате Алека, он не будет против.  
  
Он действительно не хотел уходить, но он так устал, и, как и сказал Джейс, Алек будет в ярости, если узнает, что Магнус совсем о себе не заботился. Поэтому он направился в комнату возлюбленного вместе со своим чаем.  
  
Было тяжело находиться в комнате Алека без ее хозяина. На полу и кровати валялась одежда, на прикроватной тумбочке стопкой лежали книги, а на рабочем столе располагались документы.  
  
Комната выглядела обжитой, тогда как сам Алек на больничной койке казался таким далеким, недостижимым, холодным и потерянным. Тяжело вздохнув, Магнус забрался под одеяла и глотнул чая. Подушка пахла Алеком, пахла домом, и Магнус вытер навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.  
  
Допив чай, он поставил чашку на тумбочку рядом с копией столь любимого Алеком “Отелло” и лег. Обняв подушку, применил к себе небольшое заклинание, позволяющее спать без сновидений. Он даже подумать боялся, что могло бы показать ему подсознание, не сделай он этого. Магнуса окружал запах Алека, так что, постепенно засыпая, он представлял себе, что Алек здесь, лежит рядом с ним под одеялом.  
  
………………………  
  
Проводив мага взглядом, Джейс улыбнулся Иззи, увидев на ней бордовый хирургический костюм и белый медицинский халат.  
  
\- Сто лет не видел тебя в этом наряде. Я и забыл, что у тебя диплом врача и все такое. Следует ли мне звать тебя Доктор Лайтвуд?   
  
Она одарила его слабой улыбкой.  
\- Можно просто Доктор Изабель, - Иззи зевнула, и Джейс, встав, протянул к ней руку, но она остановила ее прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь ложиться спать, Джейс.  
  
Вздохнув на ее упрямство, он все же кивнул и, аккуратно придержав ее за руку, вытащил стило и нанес ей руну выносливости. Почувствовав хлынувшую по венам волну энергии, Иззи с благодарностью чмокнула его в щеку.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Блондин сел обратно и, взяв Алека за руку, коснулся пальцами его щеки.  
  
\- Он уже не такой бледный. Ты сделала невероятное, Из. Ты спасла его.  
  
Девушка хлопотала над своим пациентом, подтягивая повыше и аккуратно, чтобы не задеть дренажную трубку, поправляя одеяло.  
  
\- Хотела бы я сделать для него больше. Я, правда, беспокоюсь из-за инфекции, инструменты в том подвале, похоже, их использовали на многих людях, даже не дезинфицируя и стерилизуя, и…  
  
Джейс положил ей на руку ладонь.  
  
\- Остановись, сделай глубокий вдох.  
  
Она последовала его указаниям, втянув воздух, затем выдохнув, и Джейс продолжил:  
  
\- Ты сделала все, что было в твоих силах, и Алек поправится, потому что ты лучшая. Ты молодец, ты знаешь, что делаешь. С ним все будет хорошо. Со всеми нами.  
  
Иззи тяжело опустилась на стул.  
  
\- Да, он поправится.  
  
Потому что она понятия не имела, что им делать, если нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *клейкая тканевая лента типа пластыря.


	5. Chapter 5

\- …и просто хочу, чтобы ты очнулся. Мне так тебя не хватает.  
  
Голос у Джейса был печальным, а ладонь, держащая его за руку, твердой и вселяющей уверенность. Алек был рад, что он здесь, он не знал почему, но без Джейса ему было страшно.  
  
Снова раздался голос парабатая, уставший и полный сожаления.  
  
\- Похоже, мне пора закругляться. Но ты все равно ведь все это время ждал Магнуса. Я вернусь позже, - и начал затихать, словно Джейс отдалялся.  
  
\- Сообщи, если он проснется.  
  
Ладони исчезли, Алек хотел их вернуть, но не мог пошевелиться, чтобы их схватить. Он вообще двинуться не мог. Неожиданно разум вернул его в тот подвал, ужасное место, где его связали и мучали. Но в этот раз он не мог даже кричать.  
  
Страх налетел на него словно цунами, с головой накрывая и погребая под собой. Его сердце билось в груди так сильно, что готово было выпрыгнуть.  
  
Тьма и страх поглотили бы его без остатка, если бы не голос – нежный и вкрадчивый, словно темный шелк. Ему были знакомы и этот голос, и эти прикосновения – невесомое поглаживание пальцев по щеке, нежное касание губ на костяшках. И неожиданно он оказался совсем в другом месте, там, где безопасно, с тем, кого он любит.  
  
С Магнусом.  
  
.......  
  
Сжав ладонь брата, Джейс вздохнул, как же ему хотелось услышать что-нибудь в ответ. Он так скучал по Алеку, он не привык быть без своего парабатая, и ему не нравилось это ощущение.  
  
Он чувствовал себя одиноким, несмотря на то, что в комнате были и другие люди.  
  
Затем пришел Магнус, выглядел он лучше, чем прошлой ночью. Он по-прежнему был одет в спортивный костюм, который дал ему Джейс, на лице ни грамма косметики, волосы без обычной укладки и блесток. Поначалу было шоком увидеть мага таким открытым. Он казался мягче, чем Джейс привык его видеть. Не скрытые чарами кошачьи глаза светились зеленым в тусклом свете.  
  
Джейс не мог отвести взгляда, продолжая пялиться до тех пор, пока Магнус не моргнул смущенно, пряча свою метку мага за привычной радужкой теплого карего оттенка.  
  
Иззи поправляла что-то у брата на боку. Оторвавшись от своего занятия, она спросила:  
  
\- Тебе уже лучше?  
  
Кивнув, Магнус подошел к Алеку и провел рукой по его волосам.  
  
\- Намного, спасибо. Как Александр?  
  
Вернув на место одеяла, Иззи аккуратно убрала с лица Алека кислородную маску, заменив ее носовой канюлей*, и, нажав кнопки на экране, настроила подачу воздуха.  
  
\- Снимки чистые, так что я вытащила дренажную трубку. Все прошло успешно, ему уже намного легче дышать, так что я снизила дозу снотворного. Он должен проснуться сегодня.  
  
Сжав напоследок ладонь брата, Джейс попрощался с ним и сдал пост Магнусу, попросив сообщить ему, когда Алек начнет приходить в себя. Но стоило ему отпустить безвольную руку, как начали тревожно пищать мониторы, сообщая о том, что у Алека резко подскочил пульс.  
  
Все уставились на экран, не понимая, что происходит.  
  
Ладони Алека сжались в кулак, лоб нахмурился, дыхание стало рваным, вперемежку с хныкающими звуками.  
  
Все они с нетерпением ждали, когда он подаст хоть какие-то признаки жизни, но увидеть хотели вовсе не это.  
  
С беспокойством наблюдая за братом, Джейс тихо произнес:  
\- Алек?  
  
Иззи разглядывала мониторы, анализируя линии и цифры на экране.  
  
\- Думаю, ему снится кошмар. Сердце бьется слишком быстро.  
  
Магнус тут же уселся рядом с кроватью на стул, который еще недавно занимал Джейс, и, взяв Алека за руку, коснулся пальцами его бледной щеки.  
  
\- Шшш, любимый, все в порядке. Я здесь, Александр. Все хорошо, ты в безопасности, - его голос звучал тихо и ласково, он добавил в слова магии, подменяя темные образы в голове Алека светлыми.  
  
Магнус призвал воспоминание о том, как они лежали на кровати в его лофте в объятиях друг друга, и солнце, проникая через окна, согревало их своим теплом.  
  
Холодный стол превратился в мягкую постель, соприкосновение теплой кожи, пальцы, скользящие по груди, зеленые кошачьи глаза и любимую улыбку.  
  
Он был в объятиях Магнуса. Он был в безопасности.  
  
Алек вздохнул, и напряжение ушло из его тела, пальцы легонько сжали руку Магнуса в ответ.  
  
Мониторы вернулись к своему спокойному, ритмичному пиканью, и Магнус улыбнулся.  
  
\- Вот так, просто дыши. Теперь ты в безопасности.  
  
Поцеловав ладонь Алека с тыльной стороны, маг прижал ее к своей груди.  
  
Изабель снова заправила канюлю Алеку за уши, откуда та выбилась из-за его резких движений. Голос у Иззи был тихим и осторожным:  
  
\- Алек? Ты можешь открыть глаза?  
  
Сосредоточенно нахмурив брови, он разомкнул губы и сделал выдох. Не понимая, где находится, Алек пытался найти дорогу на поверхность, и циркулирующие в крови лекарства существенно осложняли эту задачу.  
  
Наконец, ему удалось приподнять налитые свинцовой тяжестью веки, открывая свои прекрасные, затуманенные замешательством и наркотиками глаза.  
  
\- Мгнс, - произнес он невнятно, теряя гласные, и все вздохнули с облегчением.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Александр, - красивая улыбка и ласковые глаза были первым, что он увидел, и лицо его приобрело в ответ такое же выражение. Но томная, счастливая улыбка тут же исчезла с его губ, стоило ему заметить капельницу на тыльной стороне ладони.  
  
Теперь, когда он пришел в себя, боль в груди стала заметнее. Он не знал, где находится, и последнее, что помнил, как его мучила фэйри, а перед этим…  
  
Алек уставился на Магнуса, его пульс снова начал ползти вверх. Изабель с беспокойством наблюдала за показателями, когда ее брат начал задыхаться, отчаянно вцепившись Магнусу в руку.  
  
\- Магнус! Мы поссорились! Прости меня!  
  
Маг попытался успокоить парня, но из-за охватившей его паники, Алек его не слушал.  
  
\- Алек, все в поряд…  
  
\- Нет, я не стал тебя слушать, и ты разозлился. Прости за то, что я сказал, - широко открытые глаза наполнились слезами, а частые вздохи прерывались всхлипами и хныканьем.  
  
Дыхание Алека стало затрудненным, Изабель наблюдала, как подскочили линии на мониторе. Положив ладонь ему на грудь, она произнесла мягко:  
  
\- Алек, тебе нужно успокоиться. Твой пульс слишком высокий. Дыши глубже, вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Вот так, все хорошо. Никто на тебя не злится.  
  
Алек чувствовал себя ужасно, грудь сдавило, и внутри пульсировала боль. Он до сих пор не понимал, что происходит. Изабель присела на край кровати и ободряюще ему улыбнулась.  
  
\- С тобой правда все в порядке, Алек. Фэйри мертва, она больше не причинит тебе вреда.  
  
Алек ей верил, но все равно не мог окончательно усмирить панику. Ему не нравилась игла в руке и капельница, они напоминали ему о жгучей боли от ножа, которым его резали, и о том, как его усыпили в первый раз.  
  
Он все еще держал Магнуса за руку, пытаясь притянуть его ближе к себе.  
  
\- Я хочу домой.  
  
Склонив голову на бок и взглянув виновато, Магнус прижал ладонь к его щеке.  
  
\- О, любимый, ты дома. Ты в Институте.  
  
Алек затряс головой, пытаясь притянуть Магнуса к себе еще ближе, дыхание вырывалось толчками, словно он готов был расплакаться.  
  
\- Нет, хочу к тебе домой. Хочу в нашу кровать.  
  
Осторожно просунув ладонь Алеку под затылок, Магнус его обнял, и парень тут же прижался к нему, спрятав лицо в изгибе его шеи. В объятиях Магнуса его трясло, словно лист на ветру.  
  
\- Все хорошо, любимый, я не брошу тебя. Здесь ты в безопасности. Тебе придется остаться здесь еще ненадолго. Как только ты выздоровеешь, мы сразу пойдем домой, - Магнус поднял на Изабель обеспокоенный взгляд.  
  
\- Он дрожит и немного горячий.  
  
Джейс с тревогой двинулся в сторону кровати, и Иззи тоже подошла ближе.  
Она положила ладонь Алеку на лоб и, ощутив жар, сосредоточенно сморщила нос.  
  
\- Хмм, похоже, началось воспаление. Я дам ему еще антибиотиков, все должно пройти. Джейс, давай оставим их вдвоем ненадолго. Алеку нужен отдых, и нам с тобой тоже.  
  
Погладив брата по плечу, Джейс ушел вслед за сестрой. Они не хотели оставлять его, но понимали, что Магнусу нужно с ним поговорить.  
  
Магнус аккуратно уложил Алека обратно на кровать и взял его за руку, ореховые глаза пристально наблюдали за ним.  
  
\- Чувствуешь себя чуточку лучше?  
  
Алек кивнул, но все еще выглядел расстроенным. Он заглянул Магнусу в глаза.  
  
\- Ты правда на меня не сердишься? Я тогда глупости говорил.  
  
Маг покачал головой, он уже думал об этом какое-то время.  
  
\- Нет. Сначала я злился, но сейчас уже нет. Кажется, это было так давно, я даже и не помню теперь, почему тебя выгнал вместо того чтобы просто поговорить. Когда ты ушел, мне было плохо, сразу же захотелось позвонить и вернуть тебя обратно. Но после происшествия с Валентином, обмена телами у меня был тяжелый период. Я отталкивал тебя. А потом мне позвонила Иззи и сказала, что тебя похитили. Я нашел твой лук, и там на земле была кровь. Единственное, о чем я мог думать, - последний раз, когда мы с тобой разговаривали, мы ссорились.  
  
\- Я так беспокоился. А затем мы нашли тебя, но ты кричал, и этот нож… - Он втянул воздух, глаза наполнились слезами.  
  
\- Я думал, что потеряю тебя, Алек. Мы так мало времени провели вместе, я не могу лишиться тебя так скоро. Так что отдыхай, поправляйся, чтобы мы смогли провести вместе все отпущенное нам время. И пообещай мне, что мы никогда больше не расстанемся в ссоре. Я не вынесу, если подобное случится снова.  
  
Алек вытер слезы со щек Магнуса непослушной рукой, соглашаясь.  
  
\- Обещаю. Магнус, я люблю тебя и действительно сожалею о том, что тогда сказал. Спасибо, что спас меня.  
  
Маг прижал его ладонь к своей щеке, а затем поцеловал ее и провел губами вдоль запястья. Его голос был низким и хриплым.  
  
\- Я так люблю тебя, Александр. Никогда больше не оставляй меня, ладно?  
  
Улыбнувшись, Алек кивнул.  
\- Никогда. Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Он так устал, его слова снова стали звучать невнятно. Алек моргнул тяжелыми веками.  
  
\- Мэгги? Куда подевались твои красивые глаза? Карие мне тоже нравятся, но тебе не надо прятать от меня настоящие. Я люблю их.  
  
Моргнув, Магнус убрал маскировочные чары, являя сонному ангелу свои сияющие глаза. Глупо улыбаясь, Алек провел пальцем по его щеке, постепенно засыпая.  
\- Ммм, мой красивый мужчина. Милые кошачьи глазки.  
  
Магнус усмехнулся бессмыслице, которую начал нести Алек, и, поправив одеяло, поцеловал его в лоб, когда глаза охотника окончательно закрылись.  
  
\- Сладких снов, любимый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *назальная кислородная трубка


	6. Chapter 6

Алек прошелся взглядом по шраму на груди. Огромный, розовый, залеченный умелыми руками Магнуса, и, тем не менее, он никогда не исчезнет, Алек знал это. Ему повезло, что нож не задел ни одну из рун, чего не скажешь о другой его ране.  
  
Алек перевел взгляд на повязку, покрывающую порез вокруг руны иратце. Иззи его зашила, а Магнус наложил обезболивающее заклинание, но шрам останется навсегда, и руну больше нельзя будет использовать.  
  
Он не знал, как, но нож, который использовала фэйри, и способ, которым она делала надрез, сделали руну бесполезной. Теперь, когда его постоянная руна была повреждена, ему можно было нанести иратце, действие которой длилось только несколько часов.  
  
Иззи пыталась выяснить, что именно вызвало такую странную реакцию. А пока все решили, что Алеку больше не следует получать ранения и что выздоравливать он должен, как примитивный, медленным, естественным образом.  
  
Алек осторожно натянул футболку поверх груди, стараясь особо не беспокоить сломанные ребра. У него до сих пор оставались глубокие синяки после реанимации, которую проводила Иззи, и схватки с фэйри перед тем, как та его усыпила.  
  
И все же он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем прежде. Иззи сочла его достаточно здоровым, чтобы покинуть медицинское крыло, так что он собирался сразу же отправиться к Магнусу домой.  
  
Маг зашел в помещение, держа в руках стакан густой зеленой жижи и горку таблеток, зажимая подмышкой черный худи.  
  
\- Вот, выпей это и прими это.  
  
Взяв горсть таблеток, Алек поморщился при виде зелья.  
  
\- Что это? Оно живое?  
  
Магнус скривил лицо и впихнул стакан Алеку в руку.  
\- Конечно, нет. Я сначала его убил. Не мог бы ты его выпить? Оно ускорит выздоровление и успокоит разум. А таблетки от Иззи, это антибиотики.  
  
С раздражением вздохнув, Алек все же сделал, как ему велели, подавив желание закатить глаза, когда Магнус коснулся ладонью его лба.  
  
\- У меня нет температуры, Магс.  
  
\- Успокойся, я просто проверяю. Надевай и пошли.  
  
Алек взял предложенный худи и с помощью мага натянул на себя. Он все еще чувствовал слабость, но это вовсе не значит, что он не способен ничего делать самостоятельно.  
  
Он уже собрался было встать с кровати, когда Магнус остановил его, положив руку ему на грудь.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что готов? Может, стоит остаться здесь еще ненадолго?  
  
Запрокинув голову, Алек застонал.  
\- Магнус! Я в порядке! Мы всего лишь идем домой, где я снова смогу вернуться в кровать. Я же не на охоту иду.  
  
Магнус выгнул бровь.  
\- Верно, ты идешь не на охоту. И еще долго туда не пойдешь. Ты останешься со мной навеки и никогда не вернешься к своим опасным заданиям.  
  
Алек собрался было возразить, но Магнус прижал ладони к его щекам, аккуратно, избегая ссадины на подбородке.  
  
\- Ты не можешь мне отказывать, Александр. Ты слишком меня любишь.  
  
Алек рассмеялся взгляду грустного котика, которым наградил его Магнус. Этому взгляду сквозь ресницы в сочетании с чуть надутыми губами он никогда не мог противостоять.  
  
\- Нет, Мэгги, ты жульничаешь!  
  
Магнус взмахнул ресницами, широко раскрывая свои невозможно красивые глаза, Алек не мог отвести от них взгляда. Он застонал, сдаваясь.  
  
\- Нельзя быть таким милым, это просто нечестно.  
  
Смеясь, Магнус покрыл поцелуями каждый сантиметр его кожи, до которого смог добраться. Щеки, лоб, линию подбородка и, наконец, улыбающийся рот. Алек был счастливым на вкус, и Магнус впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя хорошо, ощутив, как тот смеется сквозь поцелуи.  
  
Отпустив, наконец, лицо Алека, он тут же обвил руками его шею и заключил в свои объятия. Он действительно хотел, чтобы Алек остался с ним навсегда. Но понимал, что просить его об этом будет слишком.  
  
Алек притянул его к себе на колени и, удобно обхватив руками, прижал к груди. Голос у Магнуса звучал печально:  
\- Я знаю, что рано или поздно тебе придется вернуться к работе, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты этого не делал. Вряд ли я снова смогу пережить подобное – видеть тебя таким холодным, практически мертвым. Обещай мне, что будешь осторожным?  
  
Алек поцеловал мага в висок.  
\- Обещаю. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы всегда возвращаться к тебе.  
  
Магнус тоскливо вздохнул, а затем распахнулась дверь, являя взору улыбающегося Джейса.  
  
\- Ну что, голубки, готовы отправляться домой, а? Если честно, думаю, вам пока еще рано уходить.  
  
Магнус встал с колен Алека, и тот застонал:  
  
\- В самом деле? И ты туда же, Джейс?  
  
Блондин в негодовании выставил перед собой ладони.  
\- У тебя нож из груди торчал, Алек! И я чувствовал все от и до. Думаю, это дает мне право проявлять заботу о тебе до конца наших жизней!  
  
Алек рассмеялся, когда Джейс подошел к нему и застегнул молнию на худи, несмотря на то, что он вполне мог сделать это сам.  
  
\- Ты не можешь обращаться со мной как с ребенком, я старше тебя!  
  
Джейс невозмутимо пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ну да, но мы парабатаи. По сути, это делает нас близнецами.  
  
Алек издал еще один смешок, пока Магнус, закинув его руку себе на плечи и осторожно обхватив за талию, помогал ему встать.  
  
\- С близнецами это работает не так.  
  
Джейс наблюдал, как маг помогает Алеку подняться на ноги, вытянув руки, на случай если понадобится его помощь.  
  
Алеку пришлось признать, что он все еще чувствовал слабость, колени немного дрожали, так что на этот раз он не стал отказываться от помощи. Последние три дня он провел в постели, накачанный обезболивающим, передвигаться самостоятельно ему пока еще было трудно.  
  
Он успел сделать всего несколько шагов, когда дверь снова распахнулась и в комнату влетела Иззи, держа в руках пузырьки с таблетками и перевязочный материал для раны. Она запихнула все это ему в сумку туда, где уже лежали одежда и книги, которые он хотел взять с собой к Магнусу.  
  
Когда она заговорила, она обращалась к магу:  
  
\- Следи за тем, чтобы швы не намокали, и регулярно меняй повязку. Она должна оставаться чистой, и смотри в оба, если появятся признаки инфекции. Он должен принимать лекарства, и, пожалуйста, не давай ему перенапрягаться. И еще, знаю, что это больно, но ему нужно продолжать делать те дыхательные упражнения, что я ему показала.  
  
Наконец, она повернулась к брату, только чтобы увидеть его кислую мину.  
\- Почему ты хмуришься? Тебе больно? Может, лучше остаться здесь.  
  
Алек не собирался проходить через это снова.  
\- Иззи! Я в порядке и я отправляюсь домой! Не надо со мной нянчиться.  
  
Иззи уперла руки в боки и прищурилась, награждая его гневным взглядом, который неизменно вселял ужас в тех, на кого обращался.  
  
\- Знаешь ли ты, чего стоило сохранить тебе жизнь? Знаешь ли ты, каково это – устанавливать дренажную трубку! Да, конечно, ты все это чувствовал, но знаешь ли ты, как тяжело было восстановить твое свернувшееся легкое без надлежащих инструментов!  
  
Алек издал раздраженный рык и убрал руку с плеча Магнуса, чтобы обнять брата с сестрой. Магнус продолжал поддерживать его за талию.  
  
\- Ради Ангела, вам двоим надо перестать волноваться. Со мной все хорошо, я буду в порядке. Спасибо, что спасли, а теперь отпустите меня домой, пока вы не задушили меня своей заботой.  
  
Джейс недовольно буркнул, но обнял брата в ответ.  
  
\- Неудачный выбор слов, дружище.  
  
Иззи сжала брата со всей осторожностью, на которую была способна.  
\- Было по-настоящему страшно. Ты же мой старший брат, я не хочу тебя терять.  
  
Джейс чуть усилил хватку, словно соглашаясь с ее словами, и Алек, поцеловав их обоих в макушки, смягчил голос:  
\- Вы меня не потеряете. Я правда в порядке, и вы всегда можете прийти в гости, если захотите. Я всего лишь в лофте Магнуса, это не далеко.  
  
Вздохнув, Джейс разомкнул объятия. Иззи притянула Алека для поцелуя в щеку.  
\- Ладно, просто дай нам знать, если тебе что-то понадобится.  
  
Согласившись, Алек вновь закинул руку Магнусу на плечо. Маг щелкнул пальцами и взмахнул кистью, открывая портал до дома.  
  
Джейс и Иззи наблюдали, как брат уходит, с несчастным выражением на лицах. Джейс бросил сумку им вслед.  
  
Алек удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда они вышли из портала в квартиру, которую он считал вторым домом. Здесь было тепло и светло, пахло цветами, что Магнус принес из Японии.  
  
Магнус повел их в спальню, намереваясь уложить Алека в кровать, чтобы дать ему возможность немного отдохнуть. Но у охотника были другие планы.  
\- Хочешь потанцевать?  
  
Магнус в замешательстве поднял глаза, только чтобы увидеть на лице Алека выражение искренней надежды.  
\- Ты должен быть в постели.  
  
На губах охотника играла ласковая улыбка, такая очаровательная, что она почти заставила мага забыть про ссадину на его бледной коже и про то, что он едва держался на ногах.  
\- Мы уже давно не ходили на свидания, я скучал по тому времени, что мы проводили наедине. Пожалуйста, ты так волновался за меня, я просто хочу подержать тебя в своих объятиях.  
  
Магнус не мог сопротивляться этому взгляду и ладони Алека, которой тот грациозно взял его за руку, прижав ее к своей груди, напевая мотив вместо музыки.  
\- Я совершенно беззащитен перед тобой, Александр. А ведь я обедал за одним столом с принцессами и тиранами, сражался в великих войнах.  
  
Алек улыбнулся, когда Магнус изменил положение их рук. Теперь их поза напоминала танцевальную, и они легонько покачивались в такт.  
\- Я верю тебе, ты привык наводить ужас. Но сейчас ты мой ласковый котенок, который любит обнимашки.  
  
Магнус щелкнул пальцами, и комната погрузилась в мягкий полумрак свечей, заиграла музыка. Его рассмешили слова Лайтвуда. Их лица приблизились друг к другу, пока они танцевали.  
  
\- Это ты у нас тот, кто краснеет каждый раз, когда я даю ему новое прозвище, Мистер Я-охочусь-на-демонов.  
  
Еще один смешок, веселый и беззаботный.  
\- Это одно из них? Оно ужасно.  
  
Магнус улыбнулся, наслаждаясь флиртом после тех нескольких дней, что были наполнены лишь беспокойством. Их носы соприкоснулись и губы приблизились, музыка заиграла громче.  
\- Конечно, нет, медвежонок. Но если серьезно, я рад, что ты, наконец-то, дома. Ненавижу спать без тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Алек сократил разделяющее их расстояние и поцеловал мага. Прошла уйма времени с тех пор, как они целовались по-настоящему, так что он наслаждался каждым мгновением, пока их сплетенные ладони оставались зажатыми между их телами.  
  
Когда они, наконец, отстранились, Алек продолжал держать глаза закрытыми, ноги его не слушались. Магнус подхватил его, удерживая за талию от падения.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
Алек моргнул и издал смешок, слабость накатила неожиданной волной.  
\- Ты заставляешь мои колени дрожать.  
  
Магнус рассмеялся шутке и, обхватив его поудобнее за талию, отвел в спальню.  
\- Думаю, настало время уложить тебя в кровать.  
  
Алек был полностью согласен, он чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным и его ребра болели сильнее, чем он готов был признать. А кровать была такой мягкой, манящей, прогибалась под ним, пока Магнус заворачивал его в одеяла. Забравшись следом, маг обвил его руками.  
  
Наконец-то, они были дома – вдвоем, в безопасности, Магнус был счастлив вновь держать в объятиях своего Александра.


	7. Chapter 7

Магнус наблюдал, как огромный кот расправляет свои крылья, зевает и… его что-то пнуло. За ударом последовал вскрик, резко проснувшись, Магнус подскочил на кровати. Какая жалость, ему нравился этот сон.  
  
Еще один пинок, сердце забилось быстрее. Щелкнув пальцами, он включил свет, чтобы выяснить, что же его разбудило.  
  
Рядом с ним в кровати, сражаясь с простынями, возился и дергался Алек, мокрые от пота волосы прилипли ко лбу. Он кричал, пытаясь высвободиться из скрутившихся одеял, голос был полон ужаса, как тогда, когда они нашли его в подвале.   
  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, мне больно. Иззи, прекрати! Джейс, умоляю, помоги мне! Магнус!  
  
Он вскрикнул от боли, перекатившись на раненый бок и надавив на сломанные ребра. Магнус тут же сорвал с него покрывала и, высвободив запутавшиеся конечности, обнял, прижав к груди.  
  
Крепко зажмурив глаза и вцепившись в Магнуса, Алек продолжал испуганно скулить.  
  
\- Алек, очнись! – В тишине комнаты голос Магнуса прозвучал очень громко.  
  
Алек дернулся от крика, с остекленелым взглядом продолжая шарить ладонями в поисках источника звука. Крепче сжав его в своих объятиях, маг вытер слезы с его щек и тихо и ласково произнес:  
  
\- Шшш, любимый, все хорошо. Я здесь, ты в безопасности.  
  
Алек моргнул, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Его щеки пылали, а взгляд был не совсем осмысленным. Кажется, он узнал Магнуса, но не мог понять, где находится. Продолжая хныкать и свернувшись в клубок, он прижался к Магнусу так тесно, что тот мог чувствовать, как его трясет.  
  
\- Магнус. Помоги мне.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - стараясь успокоить парня, Магнус провел рукой по его волосам, отбрасывая их назад, но тут же нахмурился, ощутив исходящий от кожи жар. Коснувшись ладонью горячего лба, маг выругался.  
  
\- О, милый, да у тебя температура!  
  
Алек не хотел шевелиться, но Магнус не мог позволить ему свариться заживо. Стащив парня с кровати, он схватил телефон и набрал номер Изабель, затем пустил трубку скользить по полу в ванную, чтобы иметь возможность держать Алека обеими руками. Он как раз пытался поднять его на ноги, когда услышал по громкой связи, как Иззи ответила на звонок.  
  
\- Магнус? Что случилось? Сейчас три часа ночи.  
  
Алек был сильно напуган, его трясло не переставая.  
\- Алеку приснился кошмар, и он не может полностью от него отойти. Даже теперь, когда проснулся. И еще у него сильный жар. Шшш, любимый, все в порядке, просто держись за меня, - последние слова уже были адресованы дрожащему в его объятиях парню.  
  
На том конце линии глухо выругались, затем послышался шорох и шаги.  
\- Проклятье! Сейчас буду. Постарайся успокоить его и сбить температуру. Я скоро приду.  
  
Алек был очень слаб, Магнусу пришлось практически на себе нести его в ванную, и это при том, что он всю дорогу сопротивлялся, не желая никуда идти. Подтащив его к душу и усадив рядом, без конца извиняясь, маг включил воду.  
  
\- Прости, любимый, но тебе нужно остыть. Просто слушай мой голос, все хорошо, - было страшно оставлять Алека даже на секунду, Магнус не спускал с него глаз, пока проверял воду, чтобы убедиться, что она не слишком холодная.  
  
Алек тяжело дышал, смотрел стеклянными глазами, грузно привалившись к стене, и продолжал молить о помощи.  
\- Магнус, фэйри хочет сделать Джейсу больно. Она собирается причинить боль моему брату, ты должен ее остановить, пожалуйста.  
  
Настроив воду до комнатной температуры, Магнус опустился на колени перед Алеком и погладил его залитые слезами, покрасневшие от лихорадки щеки.  
\- Она больше никому не сможет причинить вреда. Она умерла. Все в безопасности. Давай, хватайся за меня.  
  
Алек сделал, как ему велели, позволяя Магнусу переместить себя в душевую. Но он не мог понять, зачем его туда засунули и почему он принимает душ в одежде. А потом вдруг его разум зашелся криком, накрывая волной панического ужаса: падающие струи напомнили о том, как капала в подвале вода, когда его мучали.  
  
Он резко вывернулся из хватки Магнуса и ломанулся обратно, пытаясь сбежать из ванной. Однако слабость и недомогание не дали ему уйти далеко, Магнус успел его перехватить и крепко прижать к груди. Одной рукой он обнимал его за спину, а другой успокаивающе гладил по затылку, взволнованно приговаривая мягким шепотом:  
  
\- Александр, все хорошо. Что случилось? Чего ты так испугался?  
  
Алек продолжал попытки выбраться из душа, опасаясь даже смотреть в его сторону.  
\- Не могу… Этот шум. Она вернется. Она сказала, что сделает Джейсу больно. Я не могу ей позволить.  
  
Магнус вовсе не хотел оживлять кошмары Алека, но нужно было сбить температуру, а прохладный душ справится с этим лучше всего. Он сгреб Алека в охапку и направился к душевой.  
\- Она мертва, любимый. Она больше никому не сможет сделать больно. Джейс в безопасности, а теперь позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
  
Продолжая хныкать, Алек сжал в кулак рубашку на спине мага.  
\- Магнус.  
  
Твердой хваткой прижимая к себе сопротивляющегося Алека, Магнус встал под струи воды.  
\- Я здесь, я с тобой. Пока ты за меня держишься, все будет хорошо. Обещаю, что не дам тебя в обиду, и Джейс будет в порядке. Просто держи меня крепко и не отпускай.  
  
Алек не понимал, что происходит, ему было страшно и больно, но раз Магнус говорит, что все в порядке, значит так и есть. Вцепившись в него трясущимися руками, он всхлипывал ему в шею, пытаясь спрятаться от брызг и заглушить звук бегущей воды. Сидя на полу душевой и крепко прижимая Алека к себе, Магнус покачивал его в своих объятиях, стараясь успокоить.  
  
\- Шшш, Александр, я с тобой. Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности, все закончилось.  
  
Изабель появилась через пятнадцать минут, одетая в шелковую пижаму и с взволнованным Джейсом на хвосте. Почувствовав их приближение, Магнус снял защиту и открыл им дверь прямо из душа, прижал Алека ближе, когда они вошли.  
  
К их приходу парень заметно успокоился, цеплялся за Магнуса уже не так отчаянно и перестал плакать. Магнус баюкал его в своих объятиях, и когда Изабель, опустившись перед ними на колени, протянула руку, Алек оторвал лицо от шеи мага, где до этого его прятал.  
  
Иззи коснулась ладонью его лба, затем переместила руку на красные щеки и, нахмурившись, склонила голову набок. Алек моргнул, глядя на нее, а Джейс, наклонившись, выключил воду.  
  
\- Прости, - голос был хриплым от криков, и теперь, когда его голова прояснилась, он чувствовал себя глупо из-за устроенной истерики.  
  
Иззи покачала головой.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, Алек. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Он пожал плечами и снова прижался к Магнусу, положив голову ему на плечо.  
\- Устал. Мне не очень хорошо.  
  
Кивнув, она убрала назад его мокрые волосы, и этот жест заставил Алека почувствовать себя чуточку лучше.  
\- Давай-ка высушим тебя и уложим обратно в постель. Джейс, поможешь ему? Пойду найду все необходимое, чтобы сменить мокрые повязки и унять жар.  
  
Схватив полотенца, когда она ушла, Джейс помог Магнусу поднять Алека на ноги и отвести в спальню. Тот, похоже, немного пришел в себя, взгляд стал сфокусированным, а руки перестали дрожать. Поцеловав любимого в щеку, Магнус оставил его с Джейсом, чтобы пойти переодеться во что-нибудь сухое.  
  
Джейс догадывался, что Алеку будет неловко из-за необходимости полагаться на чужую помощь, поэтому старался вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Вытирая парабатая полотенцем, он говорил беззаботным тоном:  
\- Я вроде как попал в твой сон, когда спал, и мог видеть и чувствовать все, что тебе снилось. Хорошо, что я из-за этого проснулся, потому что Иззи даже не собиралась мне сказать, что что-то случилось.  
  
Алек опустил голову.  
\- Простите, что я вас разбудил.  
  
Вздохнув, Джейс стянул с Алека насквозь промокшую футболку и, швырнув ее в ванную, замотал парабатая в полотенце. Растирая ему руки ладонями и пытаясь как можно тщательнее его высушить, он ответил:  
\- Мы рады, помочь тебе, Алек. Это нормально - когда тебя любят, о тебе заботятся. Просто мы все хотим, чтобы ты поправился.  
  
Алек кивнул, но убежденным при этом не выглядел. Снимая с него мокрую одежду и переодевая в сухую, чтобы занять руки, Джейс продолжил:  
  
\- Помнишь, как я впервые появился в Институте? Наши комнаты были рядом, и почти каждую ночь ты слышал, как мне снятся кошмары. Ты со мной еще даже знаком толком не был, но пришел ко мне под каким-то идиотским предлогом, будто не можешь уснуть, и поэтому я должен помочь тебе с рунами. Ты оставался у меня до утра или пока я снова не засыпал. Иногда мы читали или разговаривали, но ты никогда не упоминал про кошмары и не жаловался, что я не даю тебе спать.  
  
\- Я чувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что был так напуган снами, и не хотел о них говорить, потому что не хотел показаться слабым. Но однажды, после по-настоящему сильного кошмара, когда я проснулся со слезами на глазах, ты уже был рядом со мной, сидел около кровати. И ты сказал, что все будет хорошо, потому что ты здесь. Сказал, что не позволишь, чтобы со мной что-нибудь случилось.  
  
\- Я не привык к другим людям, а Валентин особо заботливым отцом не был… Ты стал первым человеком, который заставил меня почувствовать себя в безопасности. Кажется, я еще ни разу тебя за это не благодарил, но для меня это действительно много значит. И я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы все снова вернулось к привычной жизни, но на это потребуется время. Скоро станет лучше, братишка, просто позволь нам помочь.  
  
Джейс как раз закончил надевать на Алека футболку и, поправив одежду, поднял на него взгляд. Глаза Алека блестели от слез, а на губах играла слабая улыбка, но он был благодарен Джейсу за историю. Его голос дрожал от переполняющих эмоций:  
  
\- Спасибо, Джейс.  
  
Кивнув, блондин притянул его в свои объятия, стараясь при этом не тревожить ребра, но Алек крепко сжал его в ответ.  
  
\- Люблю тебя, брат.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Джейс.  
  
Вошла Иззи, Джейс выпустил Алека из объятий и, убрав полотенце, закутал его в одеяло. Тщательно просушив швы на ране и наложив свежую повязку, Иззи дала Алеку несколько таблеток, а Магнус принес чашку чая, чтобы их запить.  
  
Он переоделся в другую пижаму, влажные волосы небрежно свисали на лоб. Алек почувствовал себя лучше от одного только его присутствия. Нахмурившись, маг обратился к Иззи:  
  
\- Прости, я намочил швы, но я не смог придумать другой способ сбить температуру.  
  
Покачав головой, девушка стянула перчатки.  
\- Все в порядке. Сейчас они выглядят нормально. Лихорадка может быть симптомом начинающейся инфекции, но я надеюсь, что это просто реакция на кошмар. Возможно, воспоминания о полученной травме послужили для организма сигналом, что он в опасности и ему слишком холодно, поэтому тело отреагировало соответствующим образом. В любом случае, жар спал. Тебе лучше, Алек?  
  
Охотник кивнул, отхлебнул чаю и, поставив чашку на прикроватный столик, забрался под одеяла. Сейчас, переодевшись с сухую одежду, он чувствовал себя лучше, однако ребра решительно протестовали против ночных переживаний, и Алек поморщился, ощутив, как они болезненно сместились.  
  
Магнус тут же пришел ему на помощь, задрав футболку и проведя ладонями над россыпью красочных синяков, посылая теплые волны лечебной магии к костям, чтобы забрать боль и уменьшить давление в груди. Изящные пальцы задержались над длинным шрамом, и на лицо Магнуса набежала тень печали. Моргнув, он отогнал ее и снова укрыл Алека одеялом.  
  
\- Вот, так гораздо лучше.  
  
Алек снова хотел извиниться, чувствуя вину за каждое взволнованное лицо в этой комнате, но вспомнил слова Джейса и вместо этого улыбнулся, когда Магнус заполз к нему на кровать, устраиваясь рядом.  
\- Спасибо за то, что заботитесь обо мне. Для меня это важно.  
  
Аккуратно обняв его, Магнус прижался ближе.  
\- Мне это только в радость, ангел. А вы двое можете остаться на ночь.  
  
Поцеловав обоих братьев и Магнуса в лоб, Иззи пожелала им спокойной ночи, и Джейс, улыбаясь парочке, последовал за ней.  
  
Магнус сел в кровати, чуть опираясь на Алека и ласково поглаживая его волосы.  
\- Ты правда в порядке?  
  
Улыбнувшись, Алек притянул своего прекрасного мужчину для поцелуя.  
\- Все хорошо, пока я держусь за тебя, ведь так?  
  
Вернув ему улыбку, Магнус поцеловал Алека в ответ и улегся обратно, заключая его в свои объятия. Голос мага звучал тихо и счастливо:  
\- Совершенно верно.  
  
Алек взял его за лежащую у него на животе руку и крепко сжал.  
\- Хорошо, тогда просто не отпускай меня.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Магнус, я в порядке. Уже три недели прошло.  
  
Алек пытался пройти к двери, но маг не отпускал его, крепко обхватив руками за талию.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил! Что если тебя снова ранят?  
  
Оторвав от себя Магнуса, Алек взял в ладони его дующееся лицо. Глаза мага были полны печали, но охотник так долго сидел дома, что ему начинало казаться, останься он в постели еще немного и сойдет с ума.  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке. Обещаю, что буду осторожен. Ну же, поцелуй меня.  
  
Магнус выполнил просьбу, целуя Алека с большей страстью, чем того требовало обычное утреннее прощание. Недели выдались тяжелыми. Алеку продолжали сниться кошмары, вначале ему даже пришлось принимать снотворное. Магнусу тоже сны виделись не самые радужные. Но раны Алека зажили, и вот уже четыре дня плохие сны ему не снились, и теперь ангел настаивал на том, что готов вновь приступить к своим обязанностям.  
  
Алек отстранился и пошел к двери, не замечая, как ладони Магнуса начали светиться.  
\- Увидимся за ужином. Люблю тебя.  
  
Магнус наложил на Алека защитное заклинание и, спрятав ладони за спину, когда тот обернулся, улыбаясь, попрощался:  
\- Тоже люблю тебя!  
  
Три недели с Алеком нянчились, удерживая его в постели, так что он жаждал вернуться к работе. Войдя в Институт, он вдохнул запах свободы, смешанный с ароматом кожи, и, улыбнувшись, пожал руки нескольким поприветствовавшим его охотникам.  
  
Он направлялся в главный зал в поисках брата и сестры, когда в него кто-то врезался. Парень не смотрел, куда шел, ничего особенного, если бы вокруг Алека не взорвался магический пузырь.  
  
Защитный барьер окутал его тело, не позволяя никому приблизиться. Заклинание оказалось такой силы, что врезавшегося в него парня швырнуло через всю комнату. Когда бедняга, ставший невинной жертвой, рухнул на стол с голографическим экраном, все головы повернулись в его сторону.  
  
\- О, Ангела ради, ты в порядке? – Алек чувствовал себя ужасно, но парень встал и, отряхнувшись, заметил лишь, что он стал первым полуангелом, которому удалось взлететь. Алек махнул виновато рукой и достал телефон.  
  
\- Привет, любимый. Уже соскучился? Еще и часа не прошло, как ты ушел, - голос у Магнуса был бодрым и радостным, Алек закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки. Он не злился по-настоящему, чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать.  
  
\- Магнус, милый, ты что, наложил на меня защитное заклинание?  
  
Повисла виноватая пауза, а затем короткий смешок. Магнус пытался звучать невинно.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. А что? Ты уже успел влипнуть в неприятности?  
  
Вздохнув, Алек уперся рукой в окружающий его плотный, защитный пузырь.  
\- Не нужно обо мне беспокоиться, я способен позаботиться о себе. Врезавшегося в меня парня только что швырнуло через всю комнату. Тебе повезло, что он в порядке, иначе мне пришлось бы давать много объяснений.  
  
Магнус в ответ начал бурчать себе под нос, как нашкодивший четырехсотлетний ребенок, которому сделали выговор.  
\- Ну, он, должно быть, хорошенько тебя приложил, раз заклинание сработало.  
  
\- Магнус!  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, я сниму его. Прости. Позвони мне в обед, чтобы дать знать, что все еще жив, хорошо? – Пузырь исчез, и у Алека в ладони появилось фото Магнуса, посылающего ему воздушный поцелуй, и написанная рукой мага записка:  
  
“Пожалуйста, не злись. Люблю тебя!!! Чмоки-чмоки.”  
  
Улыбнувшись записке, Алек рассмеялся, качая головой.  
\- Ладно, тогда и поговорим. Люблю тебя, а теперь оставь меня в покое и хорошего дня.  
  
Алек не был в своем кабинете несколько недель, он скучал по его тишине и порядку. Найдя рамку для фото Магнуса, он поставил его на стол. Вошли Иззи с Джейсом.  
  
\- Привет, ребята.  
  
\- Привет. Ну и представление ты там устроил.  
  
Джейс расположился напротив брата, растянувшись на стуле, а Иззи села на край стола.  
  
Алек провел рукой по волосам.  
\- Да, Магнус меня сейчас излишне опекает. Он и к работе не хотел, чтобы я возвращался.  
  
Иззи изящно закинула ногу на ногу, словно не у брата на рабочем столе сидела.  
\- И это понятно, учитывая, что случилось. Джейс хотел, чтобы я отстранила тебя от работы на более длительный срок, но ты полностью здоров, так что для этого нет весомой причины.  
  
Слегка пнув ее ботинок и нахмурившись, Джейс угрюмо прошептал:  
\- Ябеда.  
  
Алек улыбнулся и активировал экран, а затем, отстранившись, развернул его к брату и сестре.  
  
\- Отлично, потому что у нас миссия.  
  
У Джейса челюсть отвисла, когда он прочитал данные.  
  
\- Отреченный! Ты хочешь сразиться с отреченным после того как чуть не умер? Ни в коем случае!  
  
Алек рассмеялся.  
\- Отреченные не так опасны, к тому же нас будет трое.  
  
Джейс встал, взволнованно размахивая руками.  
\- В последний раз, когда ты сражался с одним из них, он ударил тебя палицей! Тебе руку в клочья покромсало!  
  
Иззи продолжала внимательно изучать данные на экране, и Алек, закатив глаза, попытался образумить своего парабатая.  
  
\- На том проводил эксперименты Валентин, этот – просто примитивный, который полез туда, куда не следовало. А Иззи, между прочим, мой лечащий врач, и она сказала, что я в порядке.  
  
Изабель хмыкнула, не соглашаясь, продолжая пролистывать файлы на экране.  
\- Ну, для ясности, я сказала, что ты можешь вернуться к работе, но я ничего не говорила о полевых заданиях. Твоя руна иратце больше не работает, так что думаю, тебе не стоит бросаться в бой, пока мы не найдем способ это исправить.  
  
Джейс улыбнулся и победоносно сложил руки на груди.  
\- Ха, ха. Иззи сказала, тебе нельзя идти.  
  
Алек скривился на ребячество брата, встал, расправив плечи, и вышел из комнаты.  
\- Очень жаль, мы все идем.  
  
Иззи с Джейсом последовали за ним. Он привел их в оружейную, где начал пристегивать набедренную портупею.  
  
\- Алек, ты что, не слышал, что только что сказала Иззи?  
  
Алека уже начинало доставать, что его не слушают и не доверяют ему. Он просто хотел, чтобы все было как раньше, хотел снова стать заботливым старшим братом, потому что это было его работой. С тех пор, как родилась Иззи, Алеку доверили заботу о ней, а затем и о Джейсе, и о Максе тоже. И его это устраивало.  
  
Пусть часто родители возлагали на его плечи слишком большую ответственность, он привык нести ее, ему доставляло удовольствие заботиться о тех, кого он любит. Это было его обязанностью, и ему это нравилось. А теперь у него это отобрали.  
  
Алек повернулся к брату и, сверкнув глазами, категорично заявил:  
\- Джейс, я твой начальник, и это мой приказ. Мы все идем на миссию, и с нами все будет в порядке, потому что с отреченным легко справиться.  
  
Джейс тяжело дышал, грудь вздымалась от попыток обуздать гнев. Взгляд тяжелый, губы сжались в жесткую линию, когда Иззи осторожно положила ладонь ему на плечи, стараясь успокоить обоих парней.  
  
\- Джейс? Уверена, с ним все будет в порядке, он… - Блондин рванул к ящику на другом конце комнаты, достал оттуда комплект бронезащиты и, вернувшись обратно, швырнул его в Алека.  
  
\- Я никуда не пойду, пока ты не наденешь это, Мистер-Я-тут-главный. Потому что меня уже достало видеть, как ты умираешь, - и он унесся прочь, оставив детали кожаной брони разбросанными по полу вокруг Алека. Он был так зол, и бубнил достаточно громко, чтобы Алек услышал, как он горько выплюнул, не оглядываясь:  
\- Придурок.  
  
Алек вздохнул, когда Джейс ушел, и взглянул на Иззи в поисках поддержки.  
\- Ты же считаешь, что я могу это сделать, правда? Я все еще хороший боец, я ведь могу за себя постоять.  
  
Иззи помогла брату собрать детали брони с пола и отдала ему то, что подняла.  
\- Знаю, что можешь, потому что перепроверила твои последние снимки больше десятка раз. Но я все равно за тебя волнуюсь. И Джейс с Магнусом будут какое-то время, потому что мы тебя любим и не хотим, чтобы тебя снова ранили. Я знаю, что ты хочешь вернуться к работе, и знаю, что ты выздоровел, но ты был не единственным, кого мучили кошмары. Мы с Джейсом вроде как делим постель последние несколько недель.  
  
Выражение лица Алека смягчилось. Он и понятия не имел.  
\- Иззи, мне так жаль. Я не знал.  
  
Она кивнула печально.  
\- Все в порядке, он и не хотел, чтобы ты узнал. Просто будь с ним терпелив, он чувствовал все, что чувствовал ты, и как ты ускользал от него… Он не может забыть это чувство, и для него невыносима мысль, что он снова может тебя потерять.  
  
Она уперлась в Алека взглядом, давая понять, что ему пора взять на себя роль старшего брата и позаботиться о Джейсе, даже если это означает позволить ему заботиться о себе.  
  
…………  
  
Джейс дулся, тихо переговариваясь с Иззи, когда Алек пришел встретиться с ними у дверей Института. Блондин выглядел расстроенным, лицо хмурое, плечи опущены, Иззи успокаивающе гладила его по волосам.  
  
Когда они повернулись, чтобы взглянуть на Алека, лицо Джейса разгладилось, и он расплылся в улыбке.  
  
Алек не особо заботился о своем внешнем виде, если только не пытался впечатлить Магнуса, но даже он чувствовал себя неловко в непривычном для себя облачении.  
  
Охотники надевали броню только, когда шли в серьезную битву, но и тогда она оставалась легкой и гибкой. Отреченный серьезной битвой не был, а броня, которую выдал ему Джейс, была отнюдь не легкой. Массивная и ограничивающая движения, сделанная из толстой, уплотненной кожи. Алек в ней едва мог двигаться, к брату с сестрой ему пришлось идти вразвалку.  
  
Ни один нормальный сумеречный охотник не надел бы такую нелепую броню, но улыбка на лице Джейса того стоила.  
  
\- Знаю, что это я попросил тебя ее надеть, но ты выглядишь как идиот.  
  
Алек улыбнулся в ответ, увидев облегчение в глазах Джейса, когда тот стукнул по грудной пластине и обнаружил, что она прочная.  
  
\- Ага, пофиг, пошли уже, паникер.  
  
Отреченный был замечен в нескольких кварталах от Института, прогулка вышла бы короткой, если бы Алеку не приходилось тащить на себе эту дурацкую броню. Он был счастлив, когда они, наконец, нашли это бедное, изуродованное создание, но обнаружил, что даже лук свой поднять не может, не говоря уже о том, чтобы стрелять.  
  
Джейс и Иззи рванули вперед, Алек отступил назад, решив просто понаблюдать в сторонке, как они сами расправляются с монстром. Отреченный оказался довольно крупным и очень сильным, Иззи с Джейсом действовали сообща.  
  
Иззи отвлекала монстра на себя, чтобы Джейс в это время смог напасть на него сзади, а когда тот повернется к Джейсу, Иззи нанесет решающий удар. План бы сработал, если бы отреченный не нашел себе новую цель и не переключил все внимание на нее.  
  
Он издал полный ярости утробный вопль и кинулся в сторону Алека, который не успел вытащить свой меч до того, как тварь повалила его на землю. Алек охнул, ударившись о бетон, весь воздух вышибло из легких, когда отреченный приземлился на него сверху.  
  
Иззи с Джейсом вскрикнули от ужаса и бросились к нему на помощь.  
  
Джейс видел, как его брат упал, тяжело ударившись о землю, и исчез под тушей отреченного. Он был обучен сражаться, концентрироваться на том, что надо делать, он знал, что нужно убить чудовище, если он хочет спасти брата. Но все тренировки были мгновенно забыты, сейчас он не мог думать как солдат. Потому что он был не только сумеречным охотником, он был еще и младшим братом, и постоянные кошмары о том, как он теряет своего парабатая, становились реальностью прямо у него на глазах. Снова.  
  
Лезвие серафима выпало из его рук, когда он, споткнувшись, закричал, зовя своего лучшего друга, сердце оборвалось в груди при мысли о том, что Алека опять ранили.  
  
Иззи справилась с отреченным сама, пронзив его сердце клинком и сбросив тушу с нефилима на землю.  
  
Алек со стоном отодвинулся от тела. Он тяжело дышал и одной рукой оберегая держался за грудь.  
  
Упав рядом с ним на колени, Джейс начал лихорадочно ощупывать его грудь в поисках ранений и повреждений в броне.  
  
\- О боже, Алек. Ты в порядке? Боже, мне так жаль.  
  
Его руки тряслись, пока он, дергая за ремешки, стаскивал броню и аккуратно надавливал пальцами Алеку на ребра, проверяя, нет ли переломов. Но он не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы осмотреть брата как следует, его накрывала паника, и перед глазами все расплывалось от слез.  
  
Алек взял ладони Джейса в свои и попытался успокоить парня, но тот отбросил его руки и вновь вернулся к осмотру.  
  
\- Джейс, я в порядке, он просто выбил мне воздух из легких. Перестань, со мной все хорошо.  
  
Джейс затряс головой и, сжав в ладонях рубашку Алека, зажмурил глаза, он задыхался.  
  
\- Нет, не хорошо. Я не должен был игнорировать то, что чувствовал через нашу руну, я должен был сразу тебя найти.  
  
Алек не понимал, о чем тот говорит, тряхнув головой, он попытался заставить Джейса посмотреть на себя.  
  
\- Игнорировать что? Джейс, успокойся, сделай глубокий вдох.  
  
Блондин втянул воздух дрожащими губами и посмотрел на Алека с таким огромным чувством вины, что он и сам не знал, как оно в нем умещалось.  
  
\- В тот день, когда тебя похитила фэйри, я почувствовал, что что-то не так. Ты был напуган, и тебе было больно, но ощущение было не таким сильным, и я решил, что это просто из-за ссоры с Магнусом или что-то вроде того. Я не сразу нашел тебя, Алек, и это моя вина, что она тебя ранила. Я очень об этом сожалею.  
  
Он уселся на пятки и расплакался, вся вина, которую он чувствовал, выплеснулась через край.  
  
Алек покачал головой.  
\- Джейс, я не виню тебя, ты не виноват. Это ведь она меня ранила, ты же знаешь. Эй, посмотри на меня.  
  
Ясные глаза обратились к нему, умоляя о прощении, и Алек бережно стер костяшками пальцев скатившуюся слезинку.  
  
\- Наша работа опасна, мы постоянно получаем ранения, если бы мы прислушивались к ощущениям от наших рун каждый раз, когда они говорили нам, что что-то хоть немного не так, мы бы и на шаг друг от друга не отходили. Мне никогда не казалось, что ты меня бросил или забыл обо мне, Джейс. На самом деле, я надеялся, что ты не придешь, чтобы она не смогла ранить и тебя.  
Но ты пришел и спас меня, потому что это наша работа – защищать друг друга. Прости, что заставил тебя беспокоиться, и прости, что не подумал о том, что ты по поводу всего этого чувствуешь. Но уверяю тебя, я в порядке и не злюсь на тебя.  
  
Шмыгнув носом, Джейс кивнул и вытер лицо ладонью. Он держал чувства в себе с тех пор, как они спасли Алека, было облегчением, наконец, поговорить о них. Алек одарил брата улыбкой и притянул к себе в объятия.  
  
\- Иди сюда. Я люблю тебя, братишка.  
  
Джейс сжал его в ответ, впервые за эти недели чувствуя себя лучше.  
\- Тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Иззи улыбнулась, наблюдая за ними.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что у вас тут у обоих чудесный момент, но я в одиночку остановила отреченного.  
  
Рассмеявшись и вытерев лицо, Джейс протянул руку, приглашая ее присоединиться к их семейным обнимашкам.  
  
\- Иди сюда, Иззи-диззи*.  
  
Алек крепко сжал их обоих в своих объятиях.  
\- Вы ведь знаете, ребята, что я никогда вас не оставлю?  
  
Иззи с Джейсом ответили одновременно.  
\- Знаем.  
  
\- Отлично, потому что, хоть эта броня и спасла мне жизнь, я по-прежнему терпеть ее не могу и больше не собираюсь надевать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Глупышка Иззи – непереводимая игра слов.


End file.
